21 Candles for Kendall
by DaiTymeDreams
Summary: Kendall Knight's long awaited 21st birthday is quickly approaching, however everything might not go according to plan. With the band about to release it's new single, promotion is at an all time high and everyone is simply to busy to drop everything for Kendall's birthday. Will someone special be able to pull something off for him, or will he just become disappointed?
1. Chapter 1

**"21 Candles For Kendall"**

A Big Time Rush Fanfiction  
Kogan. (Kendall Knight/Logan Mitchell)  
Rated R: Love/Drama/Smut/Swearing

**Chapter 1:**

The room was quiet. Only the sounds from the cracked window poured it's way in from the booming streets below. A burning orange light shines though the dark room's curtains and illuminates upon the slumbering boys sweet face. It's morning, time to get up. With a set alarm's ring shattering the white noise, a reluctant strawberry blonde haired boy hit's the OFF button as he starts to reawaken towards the real world. Opening his eyes wide, Kendall Knight slowly remerges from his past-nights dream. Tossing and turning in his blankets like a fuzzy caterpillar, Kendall reluctantly moves and stretches his limbs far towards the sky and ground with a deep yawn so loud it seemed to echo through his tiny bedroom. Scratching his messy tangled hair, Kendall slowly got up with a less than average smile. Walking bare foot towards his dresser, he opened it and removed a violet coloured sweatshirt to wear for the fresh new day. Kendall picked out his whole outfit without much haste before throwing the articles of clothing on his un-made bed.

Before he got dressed: a shower was needed. And with that, the young man ran towards his bathroom door and closed it with a sudden slam. Adjusting the dial, he turned on the thick water jets as the water pounded out of the steel pipes and onto his messy mop top. The shower was just the right temperature, the scolding hot water cleansing his skin and soul while a thick steam covered the small room like a deep fog. A strong fruit smell lathered his hair as the smell of berries engulfed his senses, the new organic shampoo he bought was just the trick for a good morning. Within a few minutes, the boy was out from his daily routine blow-drying his hair along with the rest of his body. Grabbing his clothes and hopping into his new wears, Kendall headed out to the living room where he met the usual familiar faces.

"Hey Kendall, morning man."

"Morning James"

James was always such a nice person in the mornings, along with the rest of his band mates. Even if he wasn't much of a joy in the AM, Kendall always looked forward to seeing them each and everyday.

"What's the usual today? Radio interviews, fan greeting? Coffee with the record label?" Heading towards the kitchen, he opened up the cupboard and pulled his favourite mug down for use.

"Oh, you are so forgetful Kendall, don't you ever keep an organizer with our schedule on you?" James snickered with a morning laugh from the table while eating his bacon and eggs breakfast.

"Whatever man. Like Logan said: 'Never keep a schedule on anything, always just do the moment'."

A deep laugh was then overheard from in front of the television.

"What did I say now? You know Kendizzzle, I only meant that when we actually have free time. Not when we're getting paid to do something."

"Okay first of all, don't call me that LOGIE. Second of all, it should apply to pretty much anything."

"Kendall, DON'T call me that." Logan replied with a red face while stirring his morning beverage.

"And even if you don't keep a schedule, you should know that we are pretty much booked up for 2 weeks straight with no time off…thanks to Gustavo of course."

"You're kidding me right, the next 2 weeks? Even tomorrow?"

"Nope, not kidding. And yes of course we're busy tomorrow, why would it be any different? We've gone along time without breaks when were working on new material. It's nothing unusual you know?" Sipping his cup of coffee, Logan continued to watch the early news.

"It's just that…"

"Hey, good morning everyone!" Another voice was overheard from the now opening door.

"Morning Carlos" Everyone moaned in sync.

"So, what are we doing today again? He questioned.

With a short break of silence, everyone burst out laughing.

"See, you guys! It's not just me!" Kendall chuckled.

"What's so funny? Guys, seriously. What's so funny?"

"Oh nothing at all buddy." Logan chuckled.

"But in all honestly: this week is all about promoting our new single: 'Sparks of Heaven' Remember?" James hummed.

"…Oh right! When do we have to go to the studio?"

"In an hour, we got a lot of time to relax before then."

"Ooooooohhhh….cool. Thanks Logan!"

With that, Carlos ran back to his room and jumped on the bed, getting in a quick nap of course right before the get-go.

"He will never change."

"Nope, Kendall he won't. And with luck, we won't either." Logan broke with a smile.

"Heh, you're right."

In his mind however, Kendall could got get one fact out of his head: Tomorrow was his Birthday.

_**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Later That Night ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***_

The group returned to their room after a long days promotion, exhausted and tired. Each and everyone of them was very happy about all the positive response and praise for the new single, yet at the same time they were all so drained they could hardly appreciate the success of it. All of them sat around the TV and chatted in a normal 'after work' day manner.

"Wow, what a day." Logan expressed.

"With all the fans screaming, I really thought we did good you know?"

"They scream at anything we do." James laughed.

"Remember when Kendall accidentally farted on stage and it was picked up on his mic? I think everyone died of laughter while clapping at the same time."

"Shut up James!" Kendall's face turned a bright red. He groaned with embarrassment as he shoved his friends shoulder.

"That was completely embarrassing. And they wouldn't have known if YOU didn't point it out!"

"Oh please. It was so loud you could hear it over the 'Woo-Hoos'. Don't blame me for being the first one laughing."

"Oh whatever…" Kendall pouted.

"Fine, I'm sorry alright blondie? But it just proves how much they love you, even with all of your human mistakes." James encouraged.

"…I guess."

"Anyway guys we should really get some sleep, tomorrows an important day and it's already 11:30" Logan yawned.

"Yeah it is!" Kendall shouted as loud as he could for someone who was talking all day.

"Uhhh, yeah. Wow Kendall you're enthusiastic about it. Who knew a live mini-show tomorrow could get you so pumped?"

"Oh, yeah right…the live show tomorrow. It shouldn't take more than a few hours right?"

"Well, it might run after time to meet-and-greet some fans, but who knows? Why?"

"Its Nothing… nothing at all" and with that, Kendall got up without making eye contact with any of his friends and quickly escaped to his room. A click was heard, meaning he had locked the door.

Kendall's eyes were filled up with pure emotion as he turned off the light and threw himself onto his bed, head buried in a mountain of pillows.

"What's his problem?" Carlos asked confused.

"Maybe the fart story?"

"Probably." Logan pointed out.

"He always gets so flustered when someone brings that up. Good job James."

"Hey, I didn't do it on purpose…maybe I should go apologize?"

"Nah, he just needs some alone time, let's just talk to him about it tomorrow."

"Yeah, your right Logan. Sometimes we do see too much of each other, its probably a good thing for him to have some Kendall time."

Little did they know, all Kendall wanted was someone to talk to. Someone to remember tomorrow for him. Tomorrow was his special day, it wasn't just about work. Didn't anyone care about him? Maybe they actually remembered, and all of this was just a childish ploy to tease him? Or maybe they just don't care. So many different thoughts we spinning around in Kendall's head as he drifted off asleep.

_**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Authors Note ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***_

So hi everyone! Thanks for reading. I'm new at writing BTR Fanfics as you can see.

I wrote a very small chapter at this point because I'm not really sure how I want it to go yet.

Please forgive me for any small grammer and or other errors! 3 I try and edit, but I do it really fast.

But please read and review, the more reviews and things I get the more likely I am to get inspired and write more!

I'm not sure how long this story will be. It might be only a few chapters long, but I don't really plan ahead so we will see where things will go.

So yeah, thanks!

~DaiTymeDreams


	2. Chapter 2

**"21 Candles For Kendall"**

A Big Time Rush Fanfiction  
Kogan. (Kendall Knight/Logan Mitchell)  
Rated R: Love/Drama/Smut/Swearing

**Chapter 2:**

The next morning was unbelievable, or in a more subtle word: unreal. Kendall awoke with a pounding migraine from last night's self-inflicted train wreck. Did he really storm off last night? More importantly, was it his fault he re-overreacted? Or was it all nothing more than a mere joke he took too seriously? Maybe…but in his mind he deserved to be angry at them. In reality, Kendall was just a bitchy mood. In all honesty he didn't know how to feel or react to last nights previous engagement. In fact, the only reason he stormed off last night was because he was deathly afraid that he would say something he would regret the next day. Kendall lies facedown in his pillow, unsure if he is ready or strong enough to face the long day ahead. With a long winded sigh into the fluff, Kendall knows he has no choice: He has to stand up and sing his lungs out no matter what his personal problems might be. However, he is not doing it for them. No. Not for James, Carlos or Logan. He was doing it for himself and the fans.

God, even in such a bitchy mood Kendall realizes a lot of the things he's saying are crap. Honestly, he doesn't really feel that way…he's just a little sleep deprived. It made perfect sense, normally things like this wouldn't even cross his simple mind. Flopping over, he got a chance to look at himself in his turquoise bedside mirror. What he seen was not impressive. The long, dark bags under his eyes made him look like an un dead creature from a horror movie.

"James would say I look like a total sleep deprived idiot… and he wouldn't be very far off."

With that, a small grin sneaked upon the blondes face. Really, who's he kidding? Kendall loves them no matter what. Even if they forgot his birthday, even with all the embarrassing stories; Kendall will always love them. The deep stress of being famous is hard enough, but it's even harder if your friends don't stand by your side a hundred percent. He loves them, no matter what. However, even if what he just thought was true, he still has the right to be angry. I mean how would YOU feel if everyone you cared about just suddenly just went up and forgot your special day?

Usually birthdays are just kid things. To dance around, jumping as high as you can while in engorging yourself junk food and laughter. Having presents, cake and party goods is all in the past right? He kept trying to tell himself that, but at the same time a single sentence kept bouncing around in his busy head:  
"You're never too old to have a birthday party."  
This time, Kendall let out a huge roar-like sigh as he swiftly grabbed a nearby smaller pillow and threw off the bed towards the wall in a spiral like toss. The realization finally set in. It's time to get ready into the day. Even if him, nor anyone else are ready for it.

It's time to make the choice:

-To try and be happy and fake smile for the uneventful, depressing day ahead.  
-Or to stay depressed and ruined everyone's mood.

That's it, Kendall had enough time alone with his thoughts. With a small pout now wiped from his face, Kendall stood strong as he got up to get ready. He made his final decision: No mater what happens today, he was going to try to be as happy as could. Kendall could never try to make his friends hurt and upset on purpose… even if they had hurt his feelings by accident. Kendall was just to nice of a guy. And knowing them, they probably just forgot the date.

With a chuckle, and shake of his head he was now ready to face the day.

**_~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Shortly After ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*_**

"Good morning everyone!" the blonde hummed in a youthful way, hair still wet from his previous hot shower.

Sitting around the breakfast table in a stereotypical family way everyone looked up surprised.

Carlos and James were sharing a pile of greasy bacon, sausage and hash browns while Logan was eating white eggs and buttery toast.

"Good morning everyone, how is life today treating you all?"

"Wooooooow." Carlos was in complete shock.

"I just can't wait to get to work today. Everything seems to be going right, you know?"

"Ooooh Kendall, someone's happy this morning." James teased.

"Why are you such in a good mood today man? I mean, it's kind of scary how happy your being right now. Its like a whole nother level of joy. I can literally see sunrays. And after what happened last night, aren't you mad at us?"

"Us? You mean 'you' James?" Logan declared.

"Hey was not just my fault…was it Kendall? Because if it was I'm really really…"

"No James, it wasn't. It was all just a small misunderstanding. It's really not that big of the deal. Forget about it."

"So…it wasn't about the 'you-know-what' story, and you're not mad?"

"Nope."

"Oh thank god, I thought you were going to be so mad at us. I was so worried, you have no idea."

"Again with the 'Us' James? You mean 'you' James." Logan snickered.

And with that, Kendall reached over the table and took a piece of Logan's toast.

"Dude. That's MY toast, you can't just take it! You know it's my favourite! The sweet buttery delight is just something I cannot live without! Even a single piece missing is like an angel missing from heaven!"

"And you call me a drama queen?" Kendall laughed while nibbling the crust.

"I'll Just consider it a not-so-early present from you."

"…What?"

"…Oh nothing. I'm sure you will remember soon, and if not right now, surely right before you go to bed my dear friend." Kendall snorted in a geeky laugh.

"Ooooooo-k" Logan responded confused.

"Anyway, since today is Friday, we have a lot of things to do before the weekend. Promo, promo, promo. It's a lot of work but I know we can do it guys."

"Ho-ho isn't someone sounding like a leader now? Logan, isn't that Kendall's job to give the speeches?" James's snapped in his usual sassy way.

"Oh whatever James" Both Logan and Kendall said in harmony.

"Well, we literally have to go in twenty minutes, so let's give it the get-go and shift into turbo" Logan spoke in a 'trying to be serious' way.

"You got it Logan." Everyone replied in an auto tuned harmony.

"Although, it's kind of hard to take you seriously when you use a Power Rangers reference Logan." Kendall snickered, trying to hold back his cute laugh.

"What's wrong with Power Rangers?" Logan said with an even more serious face.

Literally, everyone burst out laughing. The face on Logan was just so priceless, it was just that messed up.

And with that, Kendall covered his red face in the typical Kendall Knight signature move that screamed: "Don't look at me! I'm dying of laughter over here."

"Oh god, Logan. You're just so cute when you get all serious." Carlos and James were literally crying of laughter.

"Oh-M-G I needed a good laugh. Thanks buddy." Within 2 seconds, Kendall got up and hugged Logan with a big embrace as he then quickly turned to the door to leave.

"Wait…Kendall where are you going?" Logan asked curious.

"Oh, just…I want to treat myself today before work started. I deserve like, a donut or something…Maybe in organic cupcake."

"Why, that's the occasion?" Logan asked again with an even more confused voice than before.

"Like I said: I'm sure you will remember soon."

"Kendall, really? WHAT IS IT?"

"Ooooooooooh, nothing." Kendall said in a cheeky, sing-song 'He's hiding something' voice.

And then the door opened and he left without closing it.

"Back in ten!" He screamed from down the hall.

"Wow, he's really happy isn't he?" Carlos inquired.

"Yeah, like really."

"Well, why wouldn't he be? You know what today is, don't you Logan?" Carlos asked.

"No…what is it?"

"He's happy because he can get a **cupcake**! Duh!" Carlos laughed.

"Yeah, but why? He can get a cupcake anytime he wants…why is today so special?"

"Because he only get's them on his Birthd…"

And with that, the three boys looked at each other in pure horror.

"**OH MY GOD IT'S KENDALLS BIRTHDAY!**" They all screamed in pure panic.

"**AND WE FORGOT!**" James was sweating like a mad man.

"**HE'S GOING TO BE BACK IN LIKE, SOON.**" Carlos freaked.

"**LOGAN, WHY DIDN'T YOU REMIND US? YOU'RE IN CHARGE OF THE BIRTHDAYS."** James screamed.

"**I GOT A NEW PLANNER FOR MY WORK SCHEDUAL AND I SEEMED TO HAVE FORGOTTEN TO ADD IN SOME DATES**…and oh how this is ironic."

"Considering we were bugging him about how having a planned schedule keeps you much more organized yesterday, he is literally never going to let us live this down. There's only one thing we can do…"

"What is it Logan?!" Carlos and James asked excitedly.

"Wing it!"

_**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Authors Note ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***_

(Please Read!)

Hi everyone! Wow! What a chapter eh?

Wow I updated quick! Don't get tooooo used to it. I could just pop out a quick story everyday, but I want to do it slowly and get good ideas during the week. The slower written, more detailed stuff is. and isn't that better than an quick update every day that's just crap and not full of love?

But I promise I will try and update at least once a week!

Although, it's a bit shorter then what I wanted to do. I actually have a little of the next part already written… but at this point I want to keep a 'What's going to happen next?!' thing going for a least for a few more chapters before I get down to a deeper plot line. There will be Kogan very soon, I promise! Fun stuff ahead for sure. Sex will eventually happen, but I don't force the dirty stuff and just let it happen naturally. How I do my stories is I show the couples love first, then show their bedroom love second. ;)

AND WOW!

3 REVIEWS, 4 FAVES AND 8 FOLLOWS ON CHAPTER 1? YOU GUYS ARE CRAZY. **THANK YOU.**

You keep reading, I'll keep writing. 3 Thank you all so much!

Also, I wrote this chapter with my "Dragon: Naturally speaking" software. I love it because it allows you to do dialogue and descriptions much more naturally then in your head because you say it out loud and it just seems so much more natural! I love it! If you don't know what is is then check it out! It's really cool and can definitly improve any writers experience level. I don't know why I didn't use it for Chapter 1, I forgot I had it for like a split second! It makes me want to go back and re-write CH1, but for now I will just continue on and do my best!

As usual, KEEP UP THE REVIEWS,FAVES AND FOLLOWS! 3

Thanks you so much guys/girls and I will see you soon!

3  
~DaiTyme Dreams


	3. Chapter 3

**"21 Candles For Kendall"**

A Big Time Rush Fanfiction  
Kogan. (Kendall Knight/Logan Mitchell)  
Rated R: Love/Drama/Smut/Swearing

**Chapter 3:**

"Wing it?! Are you freaking serious Logan?"

"We don't really have a choice Carlos, if we don't at least try and do something the last minute…Kendall might just hate us for life."

"He might hate us MORE if he find's out we did this whole scheme because we forgot!"

"Or worse...He could hit is!" James squeaked.

"OR quit the band!" Carlos screamed.

"Okay, literally both you and James need to calm right the hell down Carlos. It will be fine just leave it to me. Just please, trust me on this."

"Fine" Carlos and James expressed in a less-then-certain tone.

All of a sudden, the boys jumped at a sudden voice interrupting the banter.

"**Back!**" Kendall yelled aloud as he entered the room.

"Wow you would not just not believe the line I had to wait in. Seriously unreal. At least fifteen people were ahead of me… but the wait was worth it! Look what I bought!"

The blonde boy showed his friends a plain vanilla cupcake with coconut sprinkles.

"Doesn't it look just delicious?" And with that, Kendall took a huge bite. The frosting splattering all over his mouth as he smiled back with a wide grin.

"Mmmm, oh my god it's so good." Kendall threw what was left of his little treat into his mouth and gobbled it down with incredible speed. Wiping the crumbs from his lips, he asked the now most important question of the day.

" Sooooooo, where were we? Aren't we supposed to be going to a live performance in front of Rocqué Studio's in like…fifty minutes?"

"Yeah, we have to leave like right now. Kelly's picking us up in like ten in front of the building as usual." Logan spurted in an awkward way.

"Cool. Let's go then."

And just then as Kendall turned away…

"WAIT. Kendall. Before we go... we have a... surprise for you!"

"Oh... really Logan? What is it? And what's the special occasion?"

"OH you will see my friend! And it's uhh... LOOK AWAY. COVER YOUR EVES. NOW!"

"…Alright?" and with that, Kendall looked away.

Logan ran into his room with such speed that he was nothing but a blur to his fellow band mates. Searching for something, anything special just to give to Kendall.

"My first doctor kit? No. Favourite pen? No. Gift certificate to Taco Bell? No!"

"This is much harder than I thought it would be…" Logan whispered in frustration.

Throwing his clothes into the air and tearing his whole bedroom apart, Logan thought the search would end empty-handed…

Then he spotted it. Across the room, the perfect present sat upon his dresser.

"A teddy bear… perfect!"

A nine inch teddy bear sat upon the piece of old furniture. It was chestnut brown in colour, with a big cotton candy pink bowtie on the front and two shiny metallic silver button eyes.

"It's always been one of my favourites…"

And with that, Logan grabbed the plush toy and ran back to the living room where everyone was waiting.

"When can I open my eyes?" Kendall moaned.

"Now!" Logan breathed heavily, almost passing out from moving to fast.

"It's one of my favourite teddy bears. It has deep meaning behind it... and it means a lot to me. I want you to have it Kendall, because your just so special to me... and uh the band of course."

Logan muttered that sentence all to fast. It seemed forced, awkward and…

"Oh..."

Silence echoed through the apartment building until Kendall scattered the deep silence. While deep droplets of sweat emerged on Logan's forehead.

"I love it! I shall call it... Logie Bear Jr.!" Grabbing it right from Logan's hands and Squeezing it will all this might.

_**(Pheww)**_

"Uhh, that's really cool…" James was laughing extremely hard at the name, burrowing his face into Carlos's shoulder to muffle his voice.

"Thanks Logan." Kendall uttered in barely audible tone while looking at his feet.

"No problem, Happy Birthday man." While wiping away the unnecessary stress sweat.

"So, you guys didn't forget then?" Looking back up with a soft smile.

"Of course not Kendall, don't be silly! In fact we have a special surprise waiting for you tonight!" Logan boomed enthusiastically.

"We do?" James and Carlos questioned in harmony.

"Oh you guys…such kidders. HaaaahHAhahahaHAHAhaha". With that, Logan licked both of the boys shins with an awkward laugh.

"Now Kendall, you go down and see Kelly. She should be here by now. Tell her we will be right down, we just need to make a few phone calls okay?" Logan smirked.

"Sure thing Logan, don't you guys take to long though... we're still really busy today."

Kendall skipped out the door with his Teddy still firmly gripped as he descended down the stairs, now eager for his new day to begin.

"I can't believe they actually remembered. I guess I did have the wrong idea's. They actually do care."

He was so happy that they haven't forgotten, he just felt so special. So alive. But most of all, he felt beloved. Life is such a short thing, you enjoy every moment in life, both the minor and the big. Because without both, you might just miss out on some amazing experiences that will never happen again. Kendall could feel the excitement racing in his heart, the blood rushing through his veins with pure adrenaline and excitement. So much emotions were coming out right now, especially a certain warm and fuzzy feeling. Have you ever had such a warm feeling before? You know, that feeling where you just love everything so much you just want to scream? Yeah, that's how Kendall felt alright. That, and a lot more. He stopped in the middle of the staircase and looked down at his beloved Logie Jr. once more. The warmth of ten million birthday candles surrounded is heart and illuminated the dark with a warm glow so magical that salty tears trickled down the blond boy's face. As he reached the entrance to the palm springs, he was sniffling back tears of joy and happiness. Wiping his tears away and waving to Kelly, his day of wonder was about to begin.

_**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Meanwhile…Upstairs ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***_

"Okay Carlos, call all the bakeries listed in the phone book and see which one can make a Spiderman cake by seven tonight. Make sure it will say "Happy Birthday Kendall!" and make sure it gets delivered here by SEVEN. It has to be a low calorie organic chocolate cake with no preservatives and make sure it has a lot of candles! And make it for delivery, OKAY?! Call now Carlos!" With almost lightning speed, Logan picked up a phone book from out of nowhere threw it at Carlos with such a strong force it knocked him over with a tremendous thud. With that done, he turned and gave James a sturdy glare.

"Okay! James, get a pen and paper. You're going to need it. You are in charge of decorations, activities and snacks. Make sure it get's pretty in here, pretty boy. Once we get off from work this afternoon, go to all the party stores and buy the best decorations you can find. Something with an…awesome look alright? OKAY? GOOD! And get booze, lot's of booze. Kendall's favourites are Mikes Hard Lemonades, Caramilk Cream Cooler's and the classic party drink: beer. Make sure you get the karaoke machine ready. The Spice Girls Greatest Hits album and Katy Perry's first albums are a MUST since they are Kendall's favourites, but bring a few CD's for yourselves to sing as well. Rent some horror movies from the store down the road and get A LOT of snacks. Any kinds of snacks are fine, just don't forget the classic tostada chips and salsa dip. Set up the PS3 in the living room and for the love of god: Don't. Forget. TWISTER. That game just screams Kendall."

James was writing with such tremendous speed that Logan could swear he seen sparks and smoke fly off the notepad.

"Anything else boss?" James expressed in a hurried, slightly sarcastic tone.

"Yes. Now, this is extremely important. Make sure both you and Carlos get presents, wrapped, by the time we get back."

"By the time you g…wait, were are you going? You're just going to leave us here?" James questioned.

"How else are going to Kendall out of the house? I'm going to take him to... a... 'fun event' a half an hour away from here once we get off from work. It just opened a couple days ago, and I overheard him talking about it on the phone to his mom and sister. Apparently he's been dying to go but hasn't had the time. It's perfect. We get off work at three today, that leaves us with around four hours to get this done. I'll distract him for as long as I can, but we still have to hurry, okay? NOW BREAK! WE CAN DO THIS!

"Sooooo, why do we have to have it done by seven tonight anyway?" Both Carlos and James asked.

"Because, we have to have a responsible midnight curfew. After Kendall and I come back from the special place I have planned, ALL four of us will be able to still have a few hours of fun together. All in all, we all have a great time. Everyone will be able to hang out and we can all still get to bed by a responsible midnight curfew since we have work tomorrow, remember?"

"God Logan, you're such a mom!" James mocked.

"OH MY GOD, HE SO IS!" Carlos busted out laughing.

"Guys, just do your jobs!" Logan sneered while cracking a smirk.

"Whatever gets the job done, right?"

_**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Minutes later ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***_

"Sorry for the wait Kelly. We just had a few things to do! It's my fault, blame me."

"Oh Logan don't be so dramatic. It's no big deal really. Kendall was just showing he his teddy, that was very thoughtful of you."

"Oh, uh, yeah. I really wanted him to have it!"

(Even if it was at the last second.) Logan thought.

"Well, anyways. We have to get going! Make up and sound check are waiting!" Kelly hummed as she got into the vehicle.

Everyone got in, and of course Kendall got 'shotgun'.  
_**  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Much later At The Studio Performance ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***_

_(Original song for Fanfiction: "Sparks Of Heaven." as mentioned in chapter 1.)_

"You make me feel alive…"Kendall

"You make me feel alive…"Logan

"You make me feel alive…"James

"You make me feel alive…"Carlos

"You make my spark's glow so never-ending bright." Kendall

"You make that other worldly feeling in my heart ignite!" Logan

"It becomes so intense, that it lights up the night! James

"All the way to heavens gates across the shimmering sky." Carlos

"The stars explode and gleam with those diamond neon beams." All

"Ribbons stream across the world and wrap around Saturn's rings." All

"I never told you about all these other worldly things." All

"You make me feel alive…"Kendall

"You make me feel alive…"Logan

"You make me feel alive…"James

"You make me feel alive…"Carlos

"The burning colours stream across the planet in the blink of an eye." All

"Showing all your emotions deep down inside" All

"The universe expands as the old stars fade and die." All

"But please don't worry, and please don't cry." All

"You're lighting up the galaxy with your constellation eyes!" All

"The spark that you make it is between you and me." Logan

"Now please don't say you can't see the same in me." Carlos

"We will make a new galaxy, with a spark of our light." James

"The whole universe will see as rainbows streak across the night." Kendall

"Like the big bang, you make the sparks come alive." All

"A whole new place unseen by any human eye." All

"You make my spark's glow so never-ending bright." Kendall

"You make that other worldly feeling in my heart ignite!" Logan

"It becomes so intense, that it lights up the night!" James

"All the way to heavens gates across the shimmering sky." Carlos

"Now look up to the moon and sun and understand why" All

"You're everything I have, and you make that spark in me." All

"Your my everything, my galaxy. You do everything and more. You bring heaven down to me." All

"I don't have to be a believer to see." All

"You make me feel alive…"Kendall

"You make me feel alive…"Logan

"You make me feel alive…"James

"You make me feel alive…"Carlos

"In this empty galaxy!" All

*Boom*

The glitter exploded all over the stage as fans screamed their hearts out to the final song performed of the day.

"We would like to thank you all for listening for new single." Logan screamed.

"And a special shout to Kendall: The birthday boy!" Carlos yelled excitedly.

More screamed littered the streets as the crowd erupted with love.

"Thank you all for coming to see us perform. We love you rushers! See you soon!" James shouted in a professional way.

The screams could still be heard as the band entered the back entrance into the studio before heading home.

"Wow. What a day, hey?" Kendall moaned as he threw himself down on the couch.

"Oh, you're not allowed to be tired yet birthday boy, the fun is just beginning." Logan smirked with sneakiness.

"What?" Kendall asked confused.

"OH, I had almost forgotten! What's my birthday surprise?!" He asked very excitedly.

"Oh, you're going to find out. Very, very soon." And with that Kendall was grabbed by the wrist and taken back down to the entrance where a taxi was already waiting for them.

"Uh, Logan. Where are we going? What about James and Carlos?"

"Oh, just wait. Everything will make sense. Very, very soon."

"Would you stop saying that?" Kendall laughed.

As they both got in the back, it was very hard for both of the boys to hold back the pure rush of what was about to happen.

"Driver, to the **Carnival** please, and step on it!"

_**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Authors Note ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***_

**_Hi everyone! Wow!_**

We are up to 7 reviews, 5 faves and 11 follows!

THANK YOU FOR READING GUESTS/EVERYONE!

_Special Thanks _to the following reviewers:

**-I Love KL (-Fernando)  
**_(Thanks for the awesome review! I'm glad you like it so much! I do my best!)_

**_-1234irrek  
_**_(Thank you! Hmm, I'm not sure what Kendall will be. I love the idea of submissive Ken. Possibly bottom with some topping? ;) He will definitly be cute no matter what happens, I promise!)_

_**- xTheTearsThatNeverFallx  
**__(It usually never works in real life! I to have personal experience with that, but hopefully in this story it does!)_

_**- Love Sparkle  
**__(Thanks for reviewing! I love reading your kind words!)__**  
**__  
__**- lizzie wars  
**__(Thank you so much for reading! I will keep this story updated and going no matter what! I hope you are enjoying it so far!)_

_**- ilovecarlospena93**__  
(My first reviewer! Thanks for reading hun! I hope you like it so far! I promise I will try to keep the updates coming!)  
_

I've had such a busy week, so sorry for the delayed update.

(I actually update pretty fast though, considering some people don't update for months! Don't worry, I would NEVER do that to you!)

I hope you like where this story is going, i'm not really planning ahead like I usually do and i'm just going for it! But it's becoming pretty interesting no? Logan alone with Kendall at a carnival? Ooh, I just smell some bromance turning into romance. I haven't really introduced any of the characters sexuality yet, but I soon will. Feeling's will be uncovered and shocking surprizes will happen! So please stay with me for future updates! :D

Also, how are you all liking it so far? The original song I just wrote out of my head and edited it for about an hour. I wanted it to have an "Oh, that's close enough to sound like a real BTR song." thing, but at the same time I wanted to make it overly cheesy so people would get the idea it's just a fun parody. I don't know if i'll be doing anymore original songs, just becuase it was honestly filler. And Now that Kendall's activity's are on the go, I don't really have to do any more filler stuff, so YAY!

**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! Reviews make me so happy!**

**Thanks so much!**

~DaiTymeDreams


	4. Chapter 4

**"21 Candles For Kendall"**

A Big Time Rush Fanfiction  
Kogan. (Kendall Knight/Logan Mitchell)  
Rated R: Love/Drama/Smut/Swearing

**Chapter 4:**

_**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Mini Authors Note ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***_

_This is where the story is getting more mature. Things like masturbation is very lightly touched upon along with characters sexuality. The next chapter is where things are going to start geting hot, so I hope you look forword to that. And if you are to young to read, please be aware things are going to get very mature. Thank you, and enjoy. Please read the bigger Authors Note and the end when finished, thank you._  
**  
**_***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***_

"The carnival?! Really?!"

"You bet Kendall. We're going to have a great time, no questions about it."

"Wow Logan, honestly you surprised me with this one. Really, thank you."

With that, the taxi started moving towards the destination of fun. The whole way there they chatted about random things and it was definitely one of the best moments of their young lives.

"Don't mention it, it's the least I could do for you. All the crap you put up with, I mean you really do deserve this and so much more."

"Well, thanks man. I really do appreciate it. So anyway, how to did you know I wanted to go to the carnival anyway, eh Logie?"

"Being honest, I over heard you talking with your mom and Katie on the phone. I know I shouldn't be ease dropping, but it was literally impossible to resist. Especially when you sounded so excited."

"Oh is that so? Funny how things work out hey?"

"Yeah for sure, I mean things just seem to work out perfectly sometimes. All you gotta do is wish for the best and go for it, right?"

Even though things were turning out for the best, Logan couldn't help worrying about Carlos and James back at the house. Could they really pull of something this huge in such a short amount of time, or would everything be wrecked? Only time would tell, and even though Logan was really worried; he knew that (Hopefully) the two of them could pull it off.

"Wow, Logan look!"

The blonde haired boy was staring out the taxi window with nothing but pure excitement in his eyes. Bumper cars were honking in the distance while a huge Ferris Wheel was lit up with every color of a neon rainbow. It shined in the middle the park, as if it was saying it was the main attraction. Laughter and screams of terror echoed through the park, accompanied by sounds of working machinery.  
Balloons of cartoon characters were scattered everywhere and bobbed up and down in the soothing breeze. The intoxicating smell of junk food and grease engulfed their sense of smell as the two squeezed together to look out the small taxi window. So many rides, games and attractions to do; it was almost overwhelming. At this moment, everything the world seemed perfect; the glitter that shined the boy's eyes was matched only by the lights on the rides and the twinkles of the stars.

"I can't believe it, we're finally here!" Kendall's smile oozed with an excitement that could be seen as impatient.

"Yeah, I can't wait. This is going to be fun."

The taxi came to a stop and the boys got out.

"That will be $39.42 please."

"Oh right, sure."

Logan reached into his pocket, opened his wallet and gave the man two twenty dollar bills.

"Thanks a lot for the ride."

Not even three seconds after he finished paying the man, Kendall grabbed Logan by his arm with an extreme force and ran full speed towards the entrance.

Kendall ran so fast with Logan that the two got to the carnivals entrance in seconds flat.

"Hi, we'd like two full access bracelets please. The ones that allow you to ride as many rides possible." Logan leaned over the counter with one elbow, trying so desperately to look cool.

"Uh, sure. For two adults that will be… $32.50." The lady looked confused, but she didn't care.

"Awesome, here you go" As Logan reached into his pocket yet again and handed over the money.

"Here you two go, have a fun time." And with that, she handed them the bracelets and stamped their hands with a red smiley face.

"So, what should we do first? The roller coaster… teacups?

Logan turned around to notice his friend was no longer right by his side, but had stopped a few steps behind him and was looking directly at him with an awkward look on his face.

"Ken, is anything wrong?"

"Oh…Logan."

"What is it Kendall?"

"It's just…you've been paying for everything… you've already spent like seventy dollars on me. I know it's my birthday and all, but that's a lot of money…I mean are you sure I can't chip in or anything?"

"Kendall. Are you serious? This day is about you, I couldn't give a crap about how much money I spend. It's YOUR birthday and as long as you're happy that's all that matters. From now on, I don't want even hear you talk about how much I spend or anything else about finances or silly things, okay buddy? Just think of it as, an all expenses paid vacation for a few hours." Logan described in a caring, yet semi serious tone.

"Okay… heh. Thanks Logan."

"Kendall, you can also stop saying thanks. You've already said it like forty million times." As he shoved the shoulder of his best friend.

"I can't help you with that one, you keep doing things for me and I'm going to keep saying it over and over again." Kendall laughed and grabbed a hold of Logan's arm as the two's elbows were now chained together.

Logan suddenly blushed with a crimson hot burning red. He could feel his heart pounding in his chest, and he couldn't help but wonder why. His emotions were so confusing right now. I mean, sure he loved Kendall like a brother…but maybe he did a little more then he was supposed to? And if he did feel a certain way about the boy, did he feel the same way? No! Neither of them felt that way towards the same sex…did they? He looked into Kendall's eyes as he smiled and laughed. Then, something happened.

("Logan?")

Deep inside. It was something he had heard about and some research on but it was still a feeling he was yet to experience. It was that feeling of emotion: a love spark. No, that was an understatement. It was a firework explosion galore deep inside his heart, and Kendall was responsible for lighting the fuse. Was he falling in love, or was he just mistaking this feeling as brotherly love? It was hard to tell.

The first question that arose to him was: "What is my sexuality?"  
Logan thought deep and hard about it. Sure, he had dated girls in the past with some kissing involved but that was it. Come to think of it, it was nothing more than experimenting. He never got sexually aroused by woman. When he did get himself off, he was thinking about nothing more than the pure pleasure of it. Wow, so much things were coming into the light that were shrouded from the hiding dark. This is was so hard, everything he knew was now being tossed in the air and thrown into a mess. Logan was nothing short of completely confused. Maybe he was over thinking it…maybe Kendall was just… it. If that made any sense to his brain.

("Hello, Logan?)

It seemed as if everything lead to the same thought: "I'm falling in love with Kendall."

However, even if he was gay Logan wondered if anyone else expected him to be gay. If he was actually, he was a very straight acting, masculine one.

The second question that he wondered way: Is Kendall Knight beautiful in a sexual way?  
Well, sure Kendall's handsome…his little quirks make him so unique and adorable… and right there he stopped thinking.

"Wow, that was already really gay. Oh god." Logan thought.

The whole time the two were walking forward, Kendall was talking to Logan and Logan was spaced out in a world of his own.

("Logan!")

But then everything took a dramatic turn. Logan looked to his side and at that exact moment the blonde looked deep into Logan's eves. In reality, Logan was only thinking for a few minutes or two, but with that look on Kendall's face everything shattered Logan's subconscious worries.

"Who cares if I am gay, or bisexual, or whatever. If I love Kendall, then that's all that matters. Human sexuality is so complicated, let's just make it simple. I love Kendall."

And with his sexuality questions cleared, more arose. Such as:

"Does he love me? Is he even into guys? Will this ruin our friendship?"

("Loooogan!")

Logan couldn't imagine his life without Kendall. Maybe in time things will tell, but for now he just has to play it cool and continue on like he never felt those sparks.

"Uhh, Logan. Hello earth to Logan. Is anybody home?" Kendall was waving his hands in front of his eyes and snapped his fingers.

And with that, Logan snapped back to reality.

"Oh huh, Yeah, Sorry Kendall, what were you saying? Sorry I spaced out."

"Are you okay man, you kind of just blanked out. Just deep thinking or something?

"Uh, yeah you could say that. Sorry, what were you saying earlier?"

"Oh. Well, anyways as I WAS saying for the millionth time. I want to go ride the Yo-yo swing with you. It's right here anyways, might as well right?"

"Okay, that sounds fun. The Yo-Yo swing is one of my favourite rides anyways. It makes you feel like your flying. Quick, c'mon Kendall let's go get in line!"

The two of them got inline and then rode the ride for a good six minutes.

"Wow, that was really fun!"

"Yeah for sure, really nice and relaxing you know? Now we need something extreme…the Roller Coaster!"

"Are you sure Ken, it might be a little to scary for you…" Logan teased.

"Oh whatever let's go. Now!" And as what now seemed like a ritual, Kendall grabbed Logan by the wrist and dragged him inline for the ride. They had to wait an awfully long time for the line to the coaster was fairly long, but they passed the time by chatting and telling cheesy jokes. After forty minutes of waiting, it was finally the boys turn.

Both of them got strapped in to their seats. Kendall grabbed Logan's hand and whispered into his ear:

"Yeah, I'm actually scared…this is my first roller coaster ride ever."

"Don't worry Ken, I'm here."

Quickly in an instant, the vessel took off with an extreme speed. Both of them screamed as loud as they could, with five loop-de-loops in a row, it was one of the most insane rides ever. The twists, the turns and the speed was all to amazing on nothing more than screeching twisted metal. Both of them were getting an incredible experience. The whole world around them was nothing more than streaks of coloured blurs. Everything around them was echoing with mixed sound. And in what seemed like an instant, it was over.

"Oh wow! Logie that was literally so much fun. I'm so glad we did it. Even though I was really scared, I knew we could do it."

"Well it was your idea, but I'm glad that you went through. I had a lot of fun on it as well."

After that, the two spend a few hours riding on rises and just walking around for a bit. Soon after taking in the sights, the two sat down on a nearby bench to take a breather.

"Uhh, Ken, I'm sure hungry aren't you?" Logan asked holding his own stomach.

"Oh yeah, I could sure go for something" Kendall murmured as his tummy grumbled.  
"Wait here, I'll go get some food. What do you want?"

"Hmm, how about some corn dogs?"

"Oh yeah that sounds great. Just don't tell Carlos when we get back that we had them or else he's going to get super jealous."

"Deal."

Logan smirked and quickly left. Kendall waited on the bench, dangling his feet while looking up at the sky and thinking about his day.

"It's been the best day ever." Kendall said aloud to himself.

A few minutes passed and Logan arrived back with a box of food.

"I didn't know what kind of drink you wanted, so I just got you a bottled water. And for dessert I got you your favourite: a blue cotton candy cone. I hope it's alright."

"Are you KIDDING me, its like the best ever,"

Logan quickly divided up the food and both of them ate like no tomorrow. While sitting down on the bench, both of them started to chat and talk about past memories. Some of the things they were saying must have been pretty ridiculous or awful as they were giggling fairly loud and turning bright red. Kendall even had to stop eating his cotton candy as he covered his face. Something Logan said must have been embarrassing. People might have been looking at them, but in all honestly they didn't care. Logan and Kendall were enjoying themselves so much it honestly didn't mater if they laughed a little louder then they should have been. After a half an hour of eating and talking, the two decided they were ready for a few more rides before they headed home.

"So, what should we do next? Any rides in particular birthday boy?"

"Weeeeellll, not a ride per say, but I really want to do it."

"Oh, and what is that?" Logan questioned with an over the top high voice.

"The haunted house!" Kendall announced, determined to conquer it.

"Are you sure? I mean, if you thought the roller coaster was scary just wait until you see that."

"Oh I'm sure Logie, it's not like were going to die or anything! It's just for fun."

"Okay then, but if you get nightmares or anything it's not my fault!"

The two went up to the huge, rusted double doors and entered the scary looking building.  
The first room was a dining hall covered in a thick dust and blood. Fake body parts scattered all over the table as a woman in a stale, blood stained wedding dress ate the flesh of her so called 'husband', using his tuxedo bowtie as a napkin. A voice announced over a speaker that he was going to break up with her before the wedding, but she wouldn't allow that for she wanted them to be together forever. Both of the boys were incredibly freaked and grossed out as they ran into the next room.  
The second room was a library with people hanging from the shelf's. The announcer told the boys that any books read in this room reviled someone's most deep secrets to themselves, along with the meaning of life and other answerless questions. All the knowledge the people read made them go insane and kill themselves.

"Oh this is unsettling" Kendall shuttered.

"You said it." Logan agreed.

Quickly, they opened up the door to the third room. It was a maze of mirrors, but not just any mirrors. All of them had disturbing, twisted images in them. A mother drowning a dog, a killer about to strike from the dark. A child in bed with a face in the window. All of these scares were to much to take. The announcer on the speaker said that these were images of soon to come, and if they stayed any longer they would see themselves in the mirrors. With that, the boys ran through the maze holding hands at top speed. Of course not to fast as they didn't want to run into one by mistake. It took them about nine minutes to find the door out, but they did it.

"Oh god Logan, I'm so scared."

"Me to man, me too."

Ready to go ahead, both entered room number four.  
It was completely dark inside, but they could feel things hanging from the ceiling. Fuzzy things, wet things, squirming things and sticky things. Both of them covered their heads as they screamed and ran across the dimly lit room. Above the rooms exit had a small sign saying: "So close.".

With that, they both opened the door and a long hallway spread in front of them.

Finally, the exit.

A huge sign in 'blood' was written at the end of the long hallway. It was big enough to read even from a distance, it read : "Escape now! Hurry or else…"

"Or else what?" Both of them said at the exact same time.

Then they heard it. A chainsaw. In a blink of an eye, a huge man with a chainsaw emerged from a secret curtain with and a horrible demented grin. Within seconds, he ran towards them chainsaw ablaze. Both Logan and Kendall looked at the man, and then to each other and screamed. Running full out towards the exit, they were finally out.

It took them a few minutes to catch their breaths. When they spoke, it was nothing but pure adrenaline from the fear rush.

"OH MY GOD KENDALL."

"I KNOW."

"THAT WAS LIKE, THE SCARIST THING EVER LOGAN."

"I KNOW."

After a few minutes of silence, both of them looked at each other again and busted out laughing uncontrollably.

"Oh my god, did you see all that stuff, it was so messed. I actually thought I was going to die when that guy came after us."

"Oh I know right, I almost had a heart attack. So messed up."

"Oh god, well that was a good way to kill a half hour."

"Like literally kill, we almost died."

"Phew, okay let's never do that again Kendall, okay?"

"Yeah I'm surprisingly okay with that."

Now the boys were both completely wiped from the scare and were ready to head home.

"Are you ready to go now?" Logan asked.

"Almost…Just ONE more thing and I'll be done."

"Well, what is it?"

"The Ferris Wheel. Please Logan." Kendall let out a huge puppy dog face and whimpered a sad hum.

"Okay, sure. But that's it!"

"Kay then. Let's go!

Surprisingly, almost no one was in line for the wheel and they got on the ride within a few minutes.

The lights burst on as the music started and the wheel began to turn.

"You know Logan, this has been one of the best days ever." Kendall leaned his head on Logan's shoulder as the two sat looking out to the ocean and the now turning orange and pink sky mixed in with a spray of misty clouds.

"Yeah, I feel the same way Kendall."

"Logan…" Was all Kendall could whisper as he held on tighter and closed his eyes.

"Thank you…for everything Logan."

"Thank you Kendall, for being you."

The two embraced each other for a while on the ride. Since only a few people wanted to ride it, the person operating the wheel just let the two boys stay on for a few go around's without having to get back in the non-existent line. When the magical time was over, Kendall grabbed Logan by the arm and they ran into the parking lot.

"Time to call a taxi again Logie. I wanna go home."

"Me to Kendall, me too."

With that, they called a Taxi and it picked them up and took them home.

On the steps outside the Palm Springs, Logan suddenly remembered about Carlos and James.

"Did Carlos and James accomplish their goals? And will everything be ready?" His mind bounced around this question over and over again.

His heart was pounding very loudly as the two entered the elevator to go upstairs.

_**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Authors Note ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***_

**_Hi everyone! Wow! THANKS TO ALL MY SUPPORTERS. All my new followers, welcome!_**

We are up to **9** reviews, **5** faves and **17** follows!

I'M REALLY SORRY for the long update everyone! Being honest, a family member just passed away in my family. My uncle to be exact. I haven't really been home the past week since i've been at familys houses. It's been really crazy! I had like no access to my personal computer for seven days now. Well I did, but I had no time to use it. However, things are just starting to slow down again (which is nice) and I really wanted to update this story as soon as possible.

I hope you liked it. Hopefully the whole carnival thing wasn't to boring! I tried hard to make it interesting, so I hope it paid off! It was kind of rushed for editing, so I hope you excuse any errors. I spend a good four hours at this though, so I really hope you liked it.

Do you like where this story is going? Next is the party! Good o'l music and dancing fun! Hopefully Carlos and James didn't mess it up!

I'll try to update faster this time, just family stuff got in the way you know? But hopefully i'll see you all in a few days or so!__

Special Thanksto the following reviewers:

**-I Love KL (-Fernando)  
**_(Aww :( I'm sure Logan would give you a bear if it was real life! *hugs* I'm really glad you like the story so far! :D I hope this chapter was good, even if it was rushed! Thanks for your support!)  
__****_

- Love Sparkle  
_(Thank you so much! I love writing, so hopefully it will be my job one day. :D And Yes! Kogan! woo! Thank you so much for sticking with my story! Hope you enjoyed this chapter!)_

**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! Reviews make me so happy! If you review, you get a special shout out like the ones above! :D**

**THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH!**

~DaiTymeDreams


	5. Chapter 5

**"21 Candles For Kendall"**

A Big Time Rush Fanfiction  
Kogan. (Kendall Knight/Logan Mitchell)  
Rated R: Love/Drama/Smut/Swearing

**Chapter 5:**

"You know Logan, I just wanted to say this has been one of the absolute best days of my life. I'll never forget it."

"I'm glad Ken, you know I feel the same… uh…we'd better go inside…"

Fumbling to get the room key in his sweaty hands, Logan scrambled to open the door. With a click and a turn, the door screeched open to total darkness.

Did they do it? Did Carlos and James pull it off? All was about to be revealed.

"Why is it so dark Log…"

Within a quick second, James and Carlos burst out from behind the couch while flipping a secret switch to turn on the apartments lights.  
**  
**"Happy Birthday Kendall!"

Kendall screamed a masculine scream and jumped back about a foot, totally shocked. James and Carlos literally scared the crap out of him.

Party horns echoed throughout the small room as party poppers sent streamers and confetti into the air and landed all over the floor in a mess of every colour. Red and blue decorations were everywhere along with more Spider Man decorations than you could shake a wand at. Balloons, Streamers, A Spider Man Piñata…almost everything you can imagine. A giant disco ball hung from the ceiling while multicoloured lights bounced off and decorated the walls in a prism of rainbows. Twister was set up straight underneath the lights as a remix song of Katy Perry's 'Firework' was playing in the background for atmosphere. One thing that caught Kendall's eye the most though was a pile or presents with numerous shiny ribbons and sparkling wrapping paper that were placed ever so gently upon the coffee table. A huge banner hung on the wall that read: "HAPPY BIRTHDAY KENDALL, WE LOVE YOU.". It was coloured in with markers, gel pens and glitter glue along with numerous sized stickers from the nearby dollar store.

Kendall was stunned, staring wide-eyed in a totally dazed state. It looked like he was daydreaming or someone suddenly side swiped him.

"Uhh, Kendall, are you okay?" Logan asked while grabbing his shoulder.

With that, tears started to fill Kendall's eyes and his bottom lip started to quiver.

"Are you kidding? This is literally the happiest moment of my life." Kendall broke down in happy tears as everyone came together to form a warm group hug.

"Oh Kendall, you're such a cry baby!" James teased.

"Yeah man, your Twenty One now! No more tears okay?" Carlos joked along.

"You guys…" Kendall wiped his tears away and cracked a smile.

"LET'S PARTY" The blonde announced with an enormous amount of excitement.

Laughter quickly filled the room and the party activities began.

"Okay buddy, what do you wanna do first?" James asked.

"Well.. hmm….. How about we start off with a new video game?

"Okay…but what should we play? Carlos asked.

Kendall ran over towards the TV and dug threw a pile of DVDs, CDs and games. Within a minute or two he found what he was looking for as he held up a few plastic cases.

How about 'Resident Dark: Abyss'? It's the newest edition in the series, and it takes place on a haunted ship with extreme horror multiplayer action.

"Naw, I don't wanna play a horror game again. We just played 'Alone In The Burning Town' last week. James protested.

"Okay then, how about 'Super Royal Fighting Sisters: Smash-Time'?"

"Now that's a game I could play!" James agreed.

James was very excited, even Logan and Carlos squealed at the same time with excitement.

After the opening cut scene, a select your character option appeared.

"I call dibs on Princess Of Sweets: Crème!" Kendall screamed.

"I wannabe the Empress Of Nightmares: Rust!" James called.

"I want to be the Duchess Of Knowledge: Graph!" Logan announced.

"Well then I'm going to be the Queen Of Illusion: Oath" Carlos smirked.

As the boys selected their characters the game began. All of them played this game for quite along time, matches won and lost by all; but at the end of the gaming session all the boys had at least won a few for themselves and had a great time so far. Kendall smirked when he won, of course the blond thought he knew everything and was never wrong, but of course when he lost a match he shrugged it off and chalked it up to bad luck or an excuse he thought of in the spur of the moment. All the others laughed at his poor winning-poor losing ways but hugged and embraced him because Kendall was just being Kendall. After a few rounds of Kendall having a winning streak and being the worst winner ever, Logan punched his arm and told him to stop being such a smart ass; in which he replied:

"What's wrong Logie bear? Upset because that's YOUR job?" In the most sarcastic tone ever imaginable.

To which Logan responded: "Oh it's on now KEN."

"Bring it, LOGIE BEAR."

Within seconds he was on top of the other boy. The two rough housed and wrestled for around thirty minutes while James and Carlos cheered for their favourite fighter.

"C'mon Kendall! You got this, pin him!" James called.

"No man! Go get it Logan, you kick his birthday butt!" Carlos Hollered.

All of them laughing with tears as Logan and Kendall were so exhausted they literally were lying on top of each other saying things like: "It's not over yet…." and "I'm not gunna looossseee." before both of them called it truce at the same time and collapsed out of breath.

"Okay, Logan I'm sorry, can you please *Huff* let me go now?"

"Yeah, uh you have to let me go too *Huff* your kind of almost breaking my arm."

"Ha, sorry man. But wow, you can't say that wasn't fun. *Huff* And *Huff* of course I had to put up a fight, you did start it after all with the whole tackling me with controller in hand…"

"Oh no, you started it by being such a…"

And before Logan could even finish his sentence, Kendall smiled and giggled in such an adorable way, it literally froze Logan in place and all he could muffle out was a:

"Baaaahaaaaaaa…uwaaa….ehhahaahhuuuuhhmmmm" (If you could ever imagine)

Oh wow. Logan was really starting to fall for Kendall, hard. And after every passing minute it was becoming more obvious. After that, a minute of awkward silence followed before James broke the air.

"So…what now?" James asked.

"Hmm… how about KARAOKE!" Carlos declared.

"Carlos, that's like an awesome idea. Let's bust out the drinks and get singing!" James agreed with excitement.

The four got up sat around the kitchen table and exchanged alcoholic drinks and stories while looking threw a pile of different CD's everyone brought along to sing too. Many different choices with a lot of different remixes were in front of them the excitement of what was about to happen was almost to much to bare; like children at a candy store they all couldn't be happier together. After everyone started to get a little buzz, they decided the turn order and picked out the songs they wanted to jam to. Kendall, the birthday boy was first. James second, Carlos third and Logan last. The musical machine was properly set up, and as Kendall got up with the microphone at hand, Logan knew he was ready to rock the roof off.

"Okay boys, you might remember this one from the late 90's..."

As the musical beat started to play, the other boys started to laugh.

"Oh my god, he isn't…" Carlos Giggled.

"Oh he SO is!" James laughed.

The melody began as Kendall began to sing and dance.

"La la la, la la la la la la. La la la la la la la. La la la, la la la la la la. La la la la la la la…"

With that, everyone started to giggle. Not at how bad it was, but how perfectly Kendal was doing it.

"Oh this is going to be great" Logan chuckled as he lay back and looked upon his crush with wide eyes.

(I recommend listening to this song on Youtube: 'Spice Girls - Spice Up Your Life' while imagining Kendall doing a cover of this song and dancing to it for the best visual imagery possible hehe.)

"When you're feeling sad and low… We will take you where you gotta go. Smiling, dancing, everything is free. All you need is positivity!

Colors of the world, Spice up your life!  
Every boy and every girl, Spice up your life!  
People of the world, Spice up your life, Aaaaahhhh!  
Slam it to the left, If you're havin' a good time.  
Shake it to the right, If you know that you feel fine.  
Chicas to the front, (Huh huh) go round and round.

Slam it to the left, If you're havin' a good time.  
Shake it to the right, If you know that you feel fine.  
Chicas to the front, (Huh huh) Hi Ci Ya, Hold Tight!"

(…Insert the rest of the song here…)

"Hi Ci Ya, Hold Tight!" Kendall finished with a striking pose, his red face covered in a warm, salty sweat as his eyes glistened with accomplishment. The others clapped as he bowed.

"Wow dude, you rocked that Spice Girls song!" James complimented.

"Yeah man, like, you destroyed it. Who would have thought it was actually really good." Carlos pointed out.

"Ken, that was so amazing. It was highly amusing, but you also really showed your talent," As Logan got up and gave him a high five.

"Really? It was nothing special, but I do enjoy a girly song every once and again. I know it's not the most manly thing in the world…but c'mon it's the Spice Girls."

"Okay, my turn!" As James got up and grabbed the mic.

Everyone agreed as the rest of the boys continued and sung a few great songs each. Logan did some classic's as well as Katy Perry's 'E.T' which shocked the rest of the band at how well it was performed. Carlos did some classic rock while James did pretty much everything in between you could imagine. After a long time of jamming, everyone agreed it was present and cake time.

"Oh boy, I'm so excited!" Kendall was so excited he could hardly sit still, as the cake glittered with rainbow candles was unveiled and brought in it illuminated the dimly lit room with an almost magical glow. The other boys started to sing "Happy Birthday." as the moment became picture perfect.

Kendall's face was almost a red as the red icing on the cake, but within a minute the embarrassing song was over and the four of them looked with awe at the delicious pile of organic dessert.

"Kendall hurry! Make a wish so we can eat the cake!" Carlos moaned.

"Yeah hurry!" James scolded as he tugged on Kendall's sleeve.

With that he closed his eyes and blew out the candles.

Everyone clapped at the now official Twenty One year old.

"So Kendall, what did you wish for?" Logan Inquired.

"UH, I can't tell you or else it won't come true."

"Well whatever it was, congratulations man. Happy Twenty First birthday Kendall."

"Okay everyone, DIG in!" Carlos announced as James and him lunged at the cake and stuffed their faces whole. Crumbs and chocolate bits flew everywhere as Logan and Kendall laughed.

"Oh those two." As they both shook their heads.

Kendall and Logan giggled at how more sophisticated they were. Both of them ate slowly while they chatted over fruit juice boxes. A while later, after everyone had finished and cleaned up the dishes, Logan announced it was time for gifts and Carlos and James agreed it was present time for the birthday boy.

All of them sat in a circle and started to hand Kendall his gifts. Kendall tore open the wrapping paper to reveal numerous surprises. A lava lamp, novel set and a new tea set from Carlos along with a remote control car, DVD box set and a new video game controller from James. Laughter, smiles and "Oh wow, no way!" was said numerous times throughout.

"Wow, you guys really spoiled me. Thanks so much guys! I can't believe I got all this new stuff…I'm never going to be bored on my days off ever again!" Kendall looked at Logan and smiled, you could feel how warm his soul was at that very moment.

When then it hit Logan harder than a speeding train. He didn't get Kendall anything at all for a gift.

I mean sure, he had taken him to the carnival as his treat…but that wasn't a proper enough gift was it? And sure, he did give Kendall one of his most prized possessions…but that wasn't good enough either…was it? Now Logan was freaking out under pressure, trying to keep it cool but feeling extremely nervous deep inside while answering hundreds of question no one was asking. Was he a bad friend? Oh god, the guilt was eating him up inside from the inside out. He knew he shouldn't feel this way, but how could he not feel guilty when he didn't give his best friend and crush a brightly wrapped present?

"Oh…uhh.. Kendall. I still have your present's ready to go for tomorrow…but uhh, I was with you all day so I couldn't wrap them…so uhh, I'm going to give them to you first thing tomorrow okay?"

"Oh. You got me more gifts Logan? I thought this guy was your gift."

Kendall then reached beside him on the floor and grabbed his nearby backpack, unzipped it and revealed the stuffed bear.

"I just love Logie Jr. so much you know? I mean don't get me wrong I love all the gifts that you guys got me, but he just means something really special you know? PLUS, he works with all the gifts I've gotten tonight. He can ride in the remote control car, watch DVDs with me, sit and read with me or just sleep with me. He's like a million gifts in one Logan…and that's just really cool. Plus you did take me to the carnival…so you've pretty much spoiled me to death already."

"Ohh, Uhh. Yeah but I still have a few something-specials for you tomorrow though. SO. Yeah. I'm really glad you like the bear though Ken." Logan responded in the most awkward tone imaginable with a sweaty forehead with matching cheeks turning lobster red.

"I really do… awe just… thanks again you guys for the best night ever."

Within seconds, the four were in another group hug led by Kendall.

"It's not over just yet Ken. And honestly, you say 'Thank You' way to much." James joked.

"James, I know I say it a lot. Everyone always reminds me of that…but do I really?"

"YES." The other boys all responded.

"Well anyway, we still have to break open the piñata and play a few party games!" Logan added.

"Well, then lets do it!" Carlos yelled as he got up.

Kendall got up last following the others as the blonde was blindfolded with one of James's purple handkerchiefs. Logan was in charge of holding the string holding up the piñata and bobbing it up and down to make it a hard to hit target. James handed Kendall the stick while Carlos spun him around.

"Oh guys, I feel really nauseous."

"Don't worry you can hit it." Carlos encouraged.

"Okay, here I go." With that, Kendall started to take his first few swings while Logan moved it back and fourth. Cheers and laughter were ongoing throughout this whole party, and it wasn't going to stop anytime soon.

"Uhh, guys… it's really to hard to hit. Stop moving it Logan!"

Logan was trying to muffle his snickering laughter from the now obvious struggle Kendall was having.

"C'mon man, it's not THAT hard to hit." James teased.

Kendall swung another swing that as actually just about to hit the object dead on, but Logan jerked it out of the way as he laughed more.

"Guys…reeeeaaaalllllllyyy?"

"Oh man, this is to amusing. I think I'm going to die." Carlos was literally on the floor in tears forming from his uncontrollable laughter.

"Seriously. C'mon guys. It's my birthday."

"Okay, okay man. Sorry, just messing with you. Okay, for real now."

"Promise Logan?"

"Yes Kendall, I promise."

And in an instant, BAM. Kendall struck that piñata with his whole upper body strength combined with his silly frustration.

Candy bars galore appeared from the ripped in two Spider man. Confetti poured out from the wound as well, along with little toys and other party favours.

"CANDY." The other three screamed and jumped on the floor to collect it.

"Oh no, not without me!" Kendall removed his blindfold and in an instant he was able to see as he jumped into the delicious sweet ocean. Grabbing and fighting over the best brands and prizes, after a few blinks it was over and they had all made separate candy island piles. As the boys organized and sorted through their respective piles a sacred tradition was about to happen: Candy Trading.

"Awe, Logan you have a large Kat-Kit, wanna trade it for my Mr. Crunchy?"

"Naw. I already have a few of those…but I will however trade with you for them Carlos. I'll trade it to you for… those Sour Apple Bits you have and…. that pack of Honey Snaps ."

"Done!"

They tossed the candy to each other in an almost perfect throw.

"Okay Kendall, I'll trade you my pack of W&W's for two packs of… Frosty Stones!"

"Sure, I don't like Frosty Stones anyway. Way to chewy."

"Wait, stop the presses Logan! I want those Hello Sweetie Mini Doughnuts! I'll trade you anything for them!"

"Well Kendall, you can just have them. You've been taking mine for years anyways…"

"True that…but still I want to give you something…here. Have my Chocolate lava dips. I KNOW you'd kill for them."

"Done and done!" Logan yelped with excitement.

Within thirty minutes, hand full's of tossed candy were thrown, given and traded with each other until everyone had their own little perfect candy pile. Wrappers were then scattered about as everyone has stuffed their faces full of the sugary sweets.

"Oh god, I'm so full..."

"I know man, it's because James had to get the best candy." Kendall moaned while holding his stomach.

"Dude, it was for the *Burp* best." Carlos murmured.

"Oh, I think I'm going to pass out. Sugar rush…too much." James replied.

"We gotta get up and do something before we crash here…I think it's time we try out Twister."

"Uhh, no way Carlos. Maybe tomorrow, but NO WAY I can move right now."

"Yeah, I think it's almost time for bed." Logan yawned.

"Yeah, we'll just call in to work saying we can't come in and finish off the party tomorrow…watch a movie while we eat breakfast or something…"

"Well then, goodnight guys. Happy B-Day Kendall, hope it was a good one." With that James walked off to his bedroom and closed his door.

"Night James." Everyone hollered.

"Me too, see ya guys tomorrow." With a loud yawn and stretch, Carlos limped off to dream land.

"So, Kendall. All alone hey?"

"Yeah…"

"Well, Goodnight Kendall. I love ya man." with a hug and a pat on the back, Logan speed walked to his bedroom door.

"Don't stay up to late, ok?"

"Okay, Night Logie."

Logan went inside and closed his door before he threw off everything but his Batman boxer briefs and snuggled into bed. An few hours or so passed with Logan being wide awake alone with his thoughts. Was it the sugar rush keeping him awake? Perhaps…or maybe he was just thinking about…him. His eyes, his hair, his beautiful smile and adorable laugh. The way his jeans fit in just the right places…

*KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK*

The sudden loud banging on his door scared the crap out of Logan, literally making him jump a foot into the air. Logan's heart was racing, especially since he was just thinking such dirty thoughts. It's like almost getting caught song something dirty, although since it was just a thought that was impossible since no one can read minds. He let out a loud sigh and yelled.

"Who is it? It's like two in the morning or something…is it important?"

"Oh, uhh. Sorry Logan. It's just me…"

Kendall's voice echoed through his ears, almost as if this whole thing was to unreal.

"Uh hey Ken. Uhm. Do you need something?"

"Yeah…can I come in?"

Logan's heart was basically exploding at this point as he jumped up faster than ever to open the lock on his door.

"Hey man, what's up?" As he let Kendall in, closing the door behind him. Logan tried so desperately to act cool, even when sleep deprived.

"Can we…talk?"

"Sure. Uhh, about what?"

"Well, basically…really not even about anything in particular. It's just had a really scary nightmare and I didn't want to be alone. Need to get my mind off it."

At that point Kendall looked down and laughed at Logan's undies.  
"You STILL wear your Batman underwear?!" As he held back a bitchy laugh.

"Dude, you JUST had a Spider Man birthday party and you're Twenty One, I wouldn't be talking. PLUS, your wearing our Spider Man underwear right now." Logan smirked, pointing down at the obvious nerdy wear.

"Whatever. Oh god, that just made my night better." Kendall let out a soft tired giggle.

"Oh shut up Ken. Now you can go back to sleep in your bedroom, okay?"

"But…"

"But what?"

"It's dark and I'm all alone! I feel so lonely in my room tonight…could I possibly just sleep in here with you? Please Logie."

"Your not alone. Plus you have Logie Bear Jr with you. Trust me, you will be completely fine Ken."

"Oh no, I brought him with me too, were both scared and alone." As Kendall waved the bear in front of Logan's face and tucked it back underneath his arm.

"Please Logan…"

With that, Kendall showed his best ever puppy dog face that Logan had ever seen.

"Fine. Just don't be a blanket hog okay?"

"Cool, thanks Logie."

Within no time flat, Kendall sneaked under the covers and suddenly cuddled up to Logan.

"Thanks Logan… for making me feel safe. For being…not just a friend. But also a guardian."

"I'll always protect you Kendall, I'll always by your side. No matter what I…"

Logan was just about to finish his heartfelt speech when Kendall's loud snoring cut him off.

"Well, I guess I'll tell you some other time."

Logan lye awake a little longer while Kendall held onto him and slept. All of this, the whole night just seemed so unreal like it was it all nothing more than a dream. Was Kendall really holding onto him? Was Kendall into Logan in a sexual way? Or was he just to innocent to realize two boys sleeping together in nothing but underwear sharing a bed and blanket might be a little bit homosexual? So many more questions, and Logan was sick of them. All he wanted to do was enjoy the moment now and say fuck the future. As he looked over at the loud boy with drool down his mouth, he felt fireworks in his heart as he let out an infatuated sigh. Laying down, he cuddled up closer and caressed his fingers though the messy hair of his best friend. Logan never wanted this to end, this whole experience with Kendall was just a life changing experience over a few days. It was making him feel alive, happy and loved. With tears forming in his eyes from the warmth of live, he fell asleep on Kendall's bare chest listening to the beat of his heart, and the music in his soul.

**_~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Authors Note ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*_**

Hi guys!  
I. AM. SO. SORRY.

I know it's been like two weeks since I've last updated, but things have just been crazy at my house. Along with my uncles funeral, I have also been deathly sick this past eight days. Literally. (Well, not THAT bad.) But I couldn't eat anything and simple things like headaches turned into almost unbearable migraines. I've literally tried to write this chapter like five times, but whenever I sat down to write it I wrote a few paragraphs and felt to ill to do anymore. It's just been really crazy here, so I hope you understand. I'll still try and do weekly updates, so please bare with me! Please forgive me as usual for any minor spelling errors! I'm also really sorry if this chapter seems oddly written or rushed, I was sick for half of writing it and it might be a little weird, so sorry! I hope it at least lives up to previous chapters...please let me know!

But anyways!

_We are up to __**9**__ reviews, __**5**__ faves and __**17**__ follows! _

Nothing increased this time, but at least nothing dropped either! And I love all you guys no matter how much people read. One or One million, I will write no matter what.

I ALSO FORGOT TO MENTION LAST TIME, I HAVE A TWITTER NOW.  
CodyDai (Crisis-Dai)

Feel free to follow me if you want, we can chat about BTR or anything else. You could even ask me questions about my fic, suggest things that should happen or even ask me "WHEN IS THE NEXT CHAPTER?!" haha. Please tell me who you are on here as well, or if you don't have an account on here ether that's fine. I will also follow back! It's just easier to keep up with people if I know your account so I don't get people mixed up.

_**~*~*~Special Thanks to the following reviewers:~*~*~**_

___**- Love Sparkle  
**_(Thanks so much, so glad your enjoying the whole story! Yeah, even I agree the haunted house was a little much! I even toned it down from what I had written for it the first time. It's just my horror fiction side coming out, but I gotta remember that this isn't a horror fic! ^_^;)

_**-I Love KL (Fernando)**_  
(I'm so glad you like the story! I think Kendall feels the same, but we will wait and see! ;) I'm sorry about the horror scene! Promise nothing that scary will happen again in this Fanfiction!)

_**-unthinkable13  
**_(Wow, thanks for reading! I'm glad you like it and I love seeing new reviewers, thank you so much!)

_**-lizzie wars**_  
(Awesome! I'm really glad you like it so far! And yes, if nice people like you keep reading then of course I will keep writing!)

As usual, please leave a review! I love reading them and you will be featured in future chapters just like this! PLUS, it's a good way to chat with me about anything you'd like to see or anything you'd like to share. Thanks again so much guys!

AGAIN, sorry for the late post! I hope this big chapter was worth the wait!

Hugs. XOXO

_**~DaiTymeDreams**_


	6. Chapter 6

**"21 Candles For Kendall"**

A Big Time Rush Fanfiction  
Kogan. (Kendall Knight/Logan Mitchell)  
Rated R: Love/Drama/Smut/Swearing

**Chapter 6:**

The next morning Kendall awoke with a loud yawn, he was still tired and had a small headache pounding from last nights activities. Looking up to the ceiling it looked unfamiliar. Kendall pondered why his something just didn't feel just right for a mere few seconds before he remembered coming into Logan's room late last night to sleep. Suddenly realizing and remembering what happened last night, his eyes shot over to Logan's side of the bed. Nothing was there, only an imprint of the boy's slim figure in the cotton sheets. Logan must have left early in the morning without waking him…but why? And what time WAS it? Kendall shot up from bed and quietly made his way into the living room, trying not to be seen exiting from his friends room. After creeping around the corner, he looked towards the kitchen to see the clock hanging on the wall. It read: "11:23 AM".

"Yo Kendall, morning"

The sudden voice startled him as Kendall swiftly turned around to see Carlos sitting on the couch watching TV.

"Oh. Hey man. Morni'n."

"Took you long enough to get up…did you sleep well?"

"It was a great sleep, slept so deep. Really needed it from all the work we've been doing ya know?"

"Yeah man I feel ya."

"Sooo… have you heard from Logan this morning? Haven't seen him..."

"Nope. Maybe he just went out or something."

"Yeah, your probably right…"

Kendall sighed as he walked towards the cupboard and grabbed his favourite cereal as he did every morning to start his morning out right, or as right as it could be.

Grabbing a porcelain bowl he emptied out the boxes contents when suddenly a white note fell from the box and into his bowl. A glittery smiley sticker was stuck to the front, sealing the folded note. Curious, Kendall unfolded the mysterious paper and read it's contents.

"Good Morning Kendall.  
Must feel nice to be 21, right?  
In order of this great accomplishment, you must follow these notes around and do what they say.  
When the end has come a great reward will be in order.  
A treasure hunt, just for you!  
Refuse to do these challenges and I will personally make sure you will never see Logie Jr. Again.  
(Just kidding! I had to put something dark in, ya know? For a dramatic effect…)  
But seriously, just do it. It will be fun.  
Go to the Tropic's Mall downtown.  
On the third floor, go into the store 'Retro Gamers Heaven'.  
I'm sure you have been in that store before.  
Walk up to the person working the cash register and ask for a game reserved under your name.  
See ya soon Kendizzle.  
- Logan"

Kendall was shocked,amazed and confused all at the same time. However most of all: Kendall was excited. Logan was so cute, making a game for him to play on the bands day off. What could be better? It beats bordom, plus it's with Logan his best friend. Kendall scrambed up from his seat while leaving the mess on the table as he jumped up and ran towards the bathroom.

"Woah, Kendall. What are you doing in such a hurry?" Carlos asked.

"A Shower, then I'm going out. I'll explain later!"

The blonde jumped in the shower and quickly got ready. The scolding hot shower hit his head as the steam filled the room as he sighed with happiness. After the soapy wash Kendall put on his best weekend clothes and headed out the door.

An already arranged taxi was waiting outside as he got inside to go downtown. Within twenty minnutes or so Kendall had arrived at the shopping plaza. Kendall entered the huge glass doors as he peered down the long stretching hallway of different shops. Looking around at the mall, he was overwhelmed with things to do. So many new stores had opened up sicne his last visuit here a few months ago. As usual he was always to busy to just go out and shop by himself, and with Gustavo buying the clothes and outfits for BTR he didn't really need to even if he had the time. But this trip is different, this is a trip about exciting adventure, not a clothing shopping afternoon!  
Looking even more around Kendall noticed a few stores he really wanted to go into, including an organic furniture store and a new pizza restaurant. As much as he wanted to, Kendall knew that his first number one stop must be Retro Gaming Heaven, even if all the other stores were calling his name. Resisting the urge to waist time he walked forward.

"Maybe on the way back…if I have the time." He chucked to himself as he walked up to the escelator and rose it to the second floor.

On the second floor, an few different events seemed to be going on. A clown was making balloon animals and handing them out in front of the "Make-a-bear-and-get-a-balloon" store. As usual when he walked by that particular store he couldn't help but think the stores theme didn't make much sence at all. But with little kids forming a line outside and each holding a custom made teddy he assured himself that they must make lot's of money since they have stayed open for a few years now.

"Hey you! Blondie!" A little kid in the crowd shrieked out.

"Come here!"

Confused, Kendall looked around and then pointed to himself, as if asking he was the one the little boy meant. The little boy nodded as Kendall headed over to see what the commotion was.

"Are you….Ken-doll?" The child looking down at a small piece of crumpled up paper. Written was Kendall's name, attached with is picture that said 'LOOK OUT FOR THIS GUY' in red felt tip marker.

"Uhh, I'm Kendall. Yeah. Why, do you need something?"

"Nope. But some guy called Luigi or something wanted me to give this to you. I have no clue why…"

"You mean Logan?"

"Yeah, whatever. Here you go."  
The little boy handed him a Teddy Bear that looked like it was based off himself. It had a little beanie and a pair of blue jeans. The bear was wearing a tie-die peace shirt with a little ribbon around its neck with a name tag. "Kendizzle Jr:" It read.

"Bye Mister." The little boy then ran back into the large crowd to be with his friends.

"Kendizzle Jr. eh? Wow, even for Logan's standards this is incredibly cute if not a whole lot cheesy. But at least Logie Jr. has a friend now."

Holding onto the new given bear, Kendall walked up to the second set of escalators and rode them to the third floor, the floor with his first note destination.

Kendall walked even deeper into the mall, passing store upon store until finially he reached Retro Gamers Heaven.

As Kendall entered the shop, he looked curiously around at all the new and old merchandise. "Bag Of Bloody Bones" had just came out, along with "Animal Moon: Magical Farm Of Fairy Tales." and "The Final Adventure 19: The Adventure Will Never End 2". So much new and different games to play, and too much to choose from. And the old game selection was great aswell. "Super Dream World 2" for the Super 63 was on the used shelf, along with a few rare ones including "Horror Hotel: Special Edition" That was again, for the Super 63. It was the rare edition that came with the red painted cartridge, Kendall had been looking for it for quite a while now and was basically drooling at the rare find. Quickly he snatched up the game and headed over to the check out counter.

"Just this for today? Great find, really rare."

"Yeah hey? Uh, this and I was told you had a game on reserve for me?"

"Oh, name please?"

"Kendall Knight."

The clerk quickly checked and typed onto his computer before turing around and digging threw a pile of cases.

"Oh yes, Kendall Knight. A game was bought a put aside for you."

The clerk handed over the game case as Kendall's eyes grew wide.

"NO WAY. Princess Heart Smashers! Collectors: 'Too Sweet' Edition! This was the first game in the Super Royal Fighting Sisters series for the Super 63! And it's still in the box! It's like one of my top five gaming series, and I don't have the first one! Let alone a new sealed collectors edition!" Kendall was ranting to the clerk about how excited he was, he forgot he was actually buying something too.

"Yeah, I know man. That games hard to find even for a used standard release, forget about a used collectors edition. And a sealed special edition? Impossible to find, even online. Especially since it's over a decade old. Whoever got it for you paid a pretty penny since we were selling it for $150.00, and that was a steal price. Anyway, that used copy of Horror Hotel: Special Edition will be $30.00, would you like to pay with cash,credit or with a gift card?"

"Cash please."

Kendall took out his wallet and paid quickly before stuffing both games and Kendizzle Jr. into a plastic bag the clerk gave him.

"Thank you, have a great day."

"Oh I will! With these games, how could I not!"

As Kendall turned around the clerk haulted him in his place.

"Oh Kendall, I almost forgot. This is for you. The person who bought and reserved your game asked me to give this to you when you came to pick it up."

Kendall turned around and took the note from his hands.

"Oh, thank you."

"No prob."

Walking out of the store Kendall remembered about Logan's note game. He had almost forgotten considering he almost passed out from these great games, one of which he would never open. But one thing he would open, would be the note.

"Hi again Kendall, do you like the game so far?  
You have no idea how hard that video game was to find.  
No idea.  
Anyway! Hope you really enjoy it, you deserve it.  
And what about Kendizzle Jr.? Do you like him?  
Made him myself bright and early this morning around nine-ish.  
Sadly, I couldn't give him to you in person because you can't see me.  
I paid a little boy in front of the bear store to give him to you once he had seen you walk by.  
And about this morning, sorry!  
I had to sneak out of bed to finish off today's activities, so please don't be mad that I snuck out!  
Your next clue is to go to outside and head to our secret private spot on our favorite beach.  
You know, the one where BTR did that photoshoot last summer?  
What's-its-name?

Whatever, you know what I mean.  
Look for a bottle hanging from a big tree near the spot where we built that huge sand castle with James and Carlos.  
You remember that tree, don't you?  
You tried to climb it and you feel down and destroyed the castle with your bubble butt.  
Yeah, you rememeber.  
Anyway, ranting now! See ya soon…  
(Maybe)  
-Logan"

"Bubble butt?" Kendall said confused, before let out a laugh.

"I don't have a bubble butt…do I?" He said aloud asking no one.

After reading the note, he shoved it into his pocket along with the other one as he headed down two flights and out of the malls main entrance.

After he called another taxi with his phone and after waiting a half an hour for it to arrive, Kendall finally headed out to the beach where the third note awaited.

The warm, yet refreshing ocean breeze hit his face as the blonde sniffed the fresh air as he got out of the yellow vehicle. Grinning wide, he skipped a happy jog over the sandy dunes to the frammiliar spot. What could be next? This mystery hunt was getting interesting.

As Kendall approached the tree he noticed the dangling bottle hung with a tight white string and a cork on the top of the bottles shaft. Inside was another note wrapped carefully inside just waiting to be read. With a quick stretch up and a quick pop, the cork was removed. Quickly, Kendall turned the bottle upside down and shook up and down the note fell onto the sand below.

Bending over, he picked it up and read its contents.

"So, getting bored yet?  
Well, it's almost over.  
Only a few more things to do before it all ends.  
Sad?  
Happy?  
Both?

Well, heres the second to last clue in this treasure hunt.  
Travel to the antique store that's a few blocks from the Palm Springs.  
You've seen it before haven't you?  
The one with all the colectable stuff in the window?  
It's called 'Perfect Imports'.  
Ask the man running it if someone named Logan left something for you, Kendall.  
After that, what he will give you will have the final note attached to it.  
Good luck Kendall.  
-Logan."

Kendall's heart was racing, just what was the last prize? And what was going to happen once he reached the end? So many things were happening, and since when was Logan ever this spontaneous. I mean, sure he has the brain for it. But to actually do something like this, amazing. Kendall then wondered what his band mate was thinking at this very moment, and where he was at this very moment. Kendall looked out to the ocean as memories flooded his mind as flashbacks sparked. Times of them running across the beach with fellow bandmates, and sharing ice cream after. Spending Christmas together while they opened presents and laughed at cartoons early in the morning before day break. When he was sick and Logan took personal care of him for a week straight. The moment where he jumped up on the table and sand the 'Giant Turd Song' for the first time. That moment, changed everything. James's dream had become everyones that day, even if they didn't realize it at first. Look at them now:Bandmates,brothers,friends. And Logan…Logan was just…

Kendall stood silent as seagulls echoed in the distance with crashing waves as the sun glaired off the reflective ocean.

"I…think I'm in love with Logan…"

Sure, Kendall really loved him, like a brother. No, it was more than that. He wanted to feel him, be with him. To share souls and become one with him, forever. To never leave his side, to be with him no matter what happened. He wanted to be Logans 'knight' in shining armour… to be his guardian angel. Sure, Kendall liked girls, but they were nothing compaired to Logan. Kendall knew since a young age that he was bi-curious. Well…at least for Logan. What does gender even mean anways? To make things less complicated: Yes, he liked girls, but he loved only one: Logan.

"I wonder if he feels the same…what if he doesn't like men? What if…"

Kendall's heart instantly ached. If Logan didn't love him 'that way' it would surly break his heart into a thousand pieces. Even though it was out of his control, all he had to do was push forword and hope. This was a conversation the two would need to have eventually. Like it or not, the truth had to come out.

"But…will it wreck our friendship forever?" He questioned in his head.

"Maybe some things are better left unsaid…but…I have to know. Maybe things will come crashing down. Or maybe…just maybe it will be the happiest moment of my life."

After standing for who knows long, he ran up towards the road and called yet the last taxi of the night to take to the collectable shop.

After the long ride into town, Kendall finially arrived at the shop. Walking inside he noticed any things. From rusty metal signs to cute nick nacks. Really everything you could imagine. Old toys from the seventies all the way to this day and age. PEX dispencers and old stuffed animals everywhere on the shelfs, along with dolls,cars,hobby kits and to much to name. Kendall walked right up to the counter and greeted the man working.

"Hi, uhm. My names Kendall, nice to meet you. I think someone left something for me here? His name's Logan."

"Oh yes. He told me you would be coming by for a late birthday present. He seen it in my store window early this morning and said you would love. Just finished the frame on it. Here ya go, happy belated birthay young man."

The man handed over a guge poster frame, and inside of it was something special. An original 1980's Spiderman promo poster, signed by Stan Lee. The red and blue colours were thick and bright, something so old should have serious fade, but not this poster. It must have been in storage and not seen the suns light for decades. What an amazing thing. And Stan Lee's signature was pure icing on the cake.

"Oh man! This is really cool." Kendall looked at it from all angles, purly shocked at how amazing this gift was.

"And the frame is really nice." As he tunred it over to examine the back, the last note was stuck to it.

He pulled off the note and stuffed it in his pocket.

"Well, uhm. Thank you!"

"Thank your friend for his busuiness, and both of you come back anytime."

"Oh we will, thanks."

Kendall struggled with the posters size as he went out the door. Sitting down on a nearby bench, his hand went into his pocket as he retrieved the final note.

"Spider-Man-Spider-Man!  
Great gift right?  
So random, was heading to the mall this morning when I seen it in the window.  
FunFact: I wrote all the notes you read at the very last minute.  
Probably only minutes before you got to all the different locations, sneaky me!  
But now, you that you've gotten all you're gifts you've won the treasure hunt!  
Well, almost!  
You have to come find me.  
Where am I?  
At home, where else would I be?  
Luckily the collectables store is close to home, so it should only take you a few minutes of walking to see me.  
See you at home.  
-Logan."

Kendall smirked.

"Oh that sneaky…all this time he was only a step ahead of me, literally. I bet if I was really fast I probably could have caught him in the act…well better lug all this stuff home."

With a bag full of goddies and a heavy poster, the blonde rushed as fast as he could to the Palm Springs.

Making his way into the lobby and up the elevator, he opened the door to his and the others appartnemt.

"Hellooooo? Anyone home?"

Kendall threw off hs shoes as he made his way into his bedroom to put all of his new belongings in. turning to open the door, He was shocked to see Logan sitting on his bed.

"Welcome home, Kendall."

"Logan! You crazy mo-fo." Kendall jumped onto his bed and hugged the other boy.

"You literally made my day so crazy, in a good way. Thanks a lot man, it's literally the last thing I would have expected out of today."

"Well, I felt bad I didn't give you an actual gift at your actual party. So I hope this made up for it."

"You kidding me? The carnival and Logie Bear Jr. was enough! But this! This is just, crazy. Again, in a good way."

They both chuckled.

"Now your last gift Kendall."

"What is it Logie?"

"It's...the truth Kendall."

"The truth? What do you mean?"

"It's about why I did all this for you."

"But why Logan? I mean, it's been amazing but I did wonder why did you go through all of this just for little-o'l me?"

Silence entered the room as stiff breaths from the boys lips were the only thing making any noise at all.

"Kendall, you you ever just have a feeling. Deep down inside? It's that feeling, that you can't explain. It might be something magicial…"

"Logan…"

"Kendall… I think…I really like you. Like, Like-like you. I did everything becuase..your special Kendall..."

"Log…"

"I'm sorry if I just fucked up our friendship, but I just had to tell you. Please Kendall, forgive me if I crossed the line. I'm sorry…"

Logan turned away as he started to cry. He was trying so hard to sniffle back his tears, he really didn't want Kendall to see him like this.

Kendall started to laugh, giggle in an almost school girl type way.

"Why are you laughing Kendall?" Logan turned around as he asked shocked.

"Because, I was just about to say that exact same thing to you. You stole my thunder, and all the pressure of my chest. You don't know how happy that makes me. No idea. I feel so safe with you Logan. I just want to stay here, in this moment…"

"Are you serious Kendall? I've been wanting so long to say that to you. But since the carnival Kendall. I mean, I've liked you for like my whole life, even at school. But when we were on the rides on the carnival, it just made me realize how much you mean to me…you're my everything Ken. I just, care for you so much." Logan blurted out in the most awkward tone imaginable.

The two sat in more silence for what seemed like hours, but was probably only a few minnutes.

"So…what now?" Kendall asked.

"Well, should we like, date? What will Carlos and James say?"

"In all honesty, I don't think they will care much. Neither will Mom or Katie."

"You think?"

"Yeah, I mean all the people who love us, love us no matter what. I can guarantee you that."

"I'm seriously so happy right now, you can't even imagine Kendall, I mean. This is it. This is actually happening."

"I know…"

Kendall leaned over and kissed Logan on the mouth in a very soft way. Kendall ran his fingers across logans back while Logan strocked the blondes locks of hair as the two embraced on top of the sheets.

"Kendall, can we… go on a date tomorrow? Just the two of us? After work I mean…"

"It's a date."

Logan's eyes lit up with a wide grin as he himself couldn't stop smiling.

"This whole new experience is going to be amazing, I can't wait to share this with you."

"Me to man, me too."

"Well, I'd say let's fall asleep in each others arms but it's only like Four. Wanna go to the pool and relax, maybe play some water vollyball?"

"Sure! That sounds great Logan!"

And with that, the two boys ran downstairs to play volleyball. N the way down, they seen Carlos and James and invited them to come along to which they happily agreed.

Today would be the first day the two started to express their emotions to each other.

Tomorrow would be their first same-sex date of both of their young lives.

All they knew was with the tour starting soon, they had to cram as much love as possible into their free time before the upcoming busy sceduals.  
The two's first date, who knows what's going to happen?

**_~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Authors Note ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*_**

Hi guys!

_We are up to __**15**__ reviews, __**10 **__faves and __**23**__ follows!_

WOW! Holy you guys sooo much!

_**LOVE YOU **__**RUSHERS!**_

Uh! I HAVE TO GET 24/Seven! I still haven't gotten it yet! :0 Being honest, I'm a fairly new BTR fan, only about two years now. I don't have the first two albums either, but those are also on my to-get-soon list! Do you guys like it? Did you get it yet? Fave song?

On another note, I know how bad I am. Trust me I know!

So sorry guys, so much has been going on in my busy life. I've not only been sick for the past 3 days, but I also dislocated my knee a week ago. For those who don't know what that is, it's kind of like breaking a bone except it just pops out of place from where it's supposed to be. Super painful! I've had it happen so many times over my life, but this is the first time I've hurt it for a few years now. Thank god it wasn't that bad, it's still heaving but getting better, so don't worry about me!

Summer's coming up, and here where I live In Vancouver Island it's getting pretty nice!

I will still try and do faster updates! So sorry! I'll try and do them at least once a week, it's just I get so swamped, I hope you understand!

I hope this chapter was okay! Being honest I had writers block for about 2 weeks also and this solution kind of just popped into my head. I don't want this story to end yet, that's for sure!

AND another thing, I know this story is called "21 Candles For Kendall" But how would you guys feel if I moved it from a birthday theme (since it's now over) and just do a good o'll fashion Kogan story? Next I thought I'd do a date or two, then introduce back in Kendall's mom and Sister. (Who were kinda just, on Vacation or something)  
*cough plot hole cough*  
And then continue the story of when they are on this tour.  
I hope that's okay and you like where this is going!

Sorry if this chapter wasn't very good…I know it's kind of a filler and I did it pretty quick… But I tried!

AS USUAL, please forvive spelling miskates! I edit quickly! :)

Smut soon, sorry! I'm such a tease! I really want them to develop a relationship before the sex. As those are my morals in real life as well! I want you guys to go "Aww!" and "Cutie Pies!" before the love making, and then go "Oooh sexy!" Hahahaha.

**~*~*~Special Thanks to the following reviewers:~*~*~**

**- Love Sparkle**  
_(__I'm really glad you're keeping with this story. It means a lot to me! Don't worry hun, I'm fine! A lot of silly little things, but don't worry! :D I hope you enjoyed this chapter!)_

**_-Weyheycupcake  
_**_(You have NO idea what that means to me! Thank you so much for your kind words. Honestly, it makes me sooo happy to know someone loves reading my writing so much, it makes me really want to write my heart out and never stop. Honestly, thank you so much. I love-love-love'd reading your review!)_

REMINDER! leave a review and get featured plus a response! I love reading comments and I love chatting with you all!

ANOTHER REMINDER! I have a twitter! Incase any of you peeps have one, hit me up!

CodyDai (Crisis-Dai)

We can talk about BTR or whatever! :D

But anyways, thanks for sticking with me!

Love you all! See you soon, hopefully!

_**~DaiTymeDreams**_


	7. Chapter 7

**"21 Candles For Kendall"**

A Big Time Rush Fanfiction  
Kogan. (Kendall Knight/Logan Mitchell)  
Rated R: Love/Drama/Smut/Swearing

**Chapter 7:**

The next morning Logan awoke with a loud yawn, rolling over with a messy bed head and a eyes still sleepy from the last night. Darn it, it was his fault he was so sleepy. If only he was more responsible last night and didn't stay up so late reading relationship articles and stories on the internet. Excitement and a little bit of worry bubbled in the dark haired boys tummy. Today was the first day Kendall and him were going to start dating. Although, technically it was yesterday the two didn't really do anything or tell anyone, yet.

He rolled over to his other side as he let out a small inhale and exhale before jumping up to his feet. Scratching his forehead, Logan put on his slippers and robe as he stretched out to open the door to the living room. The door creaked open as he slowly dragged his body to the kitchen to get a fresh cup of coffee. The hot water bubbled into his favourite cup while the fresh smell of caramel drizzle engulfed his sense of smell.

"Aaaaaah. What a great way to start off the day." The boy smiled while taking a small sip of the sweet beverage.

Walking over to the couch, he threw himself down and turned on the T.V to watch the morning news. Nothing particularly interesting was really on, but his mind wasn't really on the tube.

Logan couldn't help thinking about the last few weeks. All the times, all the memories flashing before his eyes while the warmth in his heart surrounded him and exploded like fireworks.

(The day at the carnival…)

"You know Logan, this has been one of the best days ever."

(The night when Kendall fell asleep in his bed…)

"Thanks Logan… for making me feel safe. For being…not just a friend. But also a guardian."

His mind was in such a deep state of remembering. Everything was so vivid when closed his eyes, as if he was at those times at this very moment.

And at that very second, Logan then remembered last night.

"Because, I was just about to say that exact same thing to you. You stole my thunder, and all the pressure of my chest. You don't know how happy that makes me. No idea. I feel so safe with you Logan. I just want to stay here, in this moment…"

Logan's eyes fluttered open as the memories ended. His face reddened with a grin as long as a rainbow. This was it, the beginning to the rest of his life.

Logan smiled as he continued to drink his morning delight. Soon after, another door was heard opening and footsteps soon followed. As Logan looked over, he seen him.

Kendall smiled a weak smile as he yawned.

"Morni'n, What's up?"  
Logan waved a little wave as Kendall headed over to the fridge. His eyes were squinted in the 'I literally just got up' way and his hair was a messy rats nest that was as poofy as an un kept animal. Looking down, he was only wearing a pair of red and black boxer briefs and an egg white wife beater tank top. Logan laughed a slight giggle before holding back his laughter as he pretended to cough and clear his throat. Damn, right now Kendall Knight was probably the cutest thing on the whole entire world and Logan couldn't stop staring at the other boy . As the blonde boy opened the fridge, he let out a small sigh before taking the organic orange juice from the top shelf. Screwing its lid off, Kendall slammed a gulp full, wiped his mouth and screwed the lid back on before putting it back in the cold container. Kendall looked over at the couch as the two, yet again made direct eye contact

"What? are you gunna tell me to not drink from the jug again?"

"Well it's a hard habit to break…" Ken smirked.

Logan's heart rushed.

" Oh god that was sexy. Unhygienic, but really sexy." Logan thought.

"Uh, Logan? You alright?"

Suddenly realizing he didn't respond for a few seconds, Logan quickly spoke to break the awkwardness of the air.

"I'm fine. Sorry, deep thought and all. Anyway, good morning. Did you sleep well?"

"Yeah, sure did. Had a really deep sleep ya know? Probably from all the exercise we got in the pool yesterday. Man, that was sure fun. Wish we had more days off to do that kinda thing ya know?"

"True, but we also all have fun everyday…even at work right?" Logan replied with a chuckle.

Within a minute or two, Kendall came by and sat down right beside him.

"True dat. So, what do we have planned for today?"

"Well, we have work until around five, then I suppose whatever."

"No, I mean. What do WE have planned for today? Like after work? Dinner…movie…?" Kendall questioned.

Logan felt his face melting from the heat, on god. It hit him hard again, he felt so stupid. Such an obvious question that totally flew past his head. Kendall leaned his arm over Logan's shoulder, much to his friends shock.

"I'd love to…do anything really. God, sorry I'm being so nervous, I'm not used to this."

"You know Logie, just pretend like we're not going out even though we are…if that makes sense. I mean, besides us making it 'official' last night, literally nothing has changed. I haven't changed and you haven't changed. Just take it easy and go with the flow, you know?" Kendall started to stroke Logan's hair as the two locked eyes and started to move closer to each other's faces.

"Yeah. I get you…"

With that, Kendall and Logan embraced in their first passionate kiss. The sticky tongues swapped spit in the mouths as both of them held on for as long as they could before the need for oxygen grew to great and they broke apart in a red hot gasp for air. Kendall then quickly grabbed a hold of Logan's shirt and pulled him in close for a tight hug, the kind that he wished would last forever without ever having to let go. Suddenly the silence was broken by a sudden voice.

"Woah. Oh man, oh god. What do we have here?" James screamed as he covered his eyes, turning away.

"Oh God, James. Good morning, uh. Yeah. So, uh, yeah it's not what it looks like!"

"What Logan mean's to say is: Sorry for the sudden startle. Good morning." Kendall shouted from the couch.

"…And what do you mean 'it's not what it looks like!'?! Kendall questioned.

"…Uh. Well it is, I just…dunno covered for us? Logan responded.

"What the…? You guys were just making out! I seen it!"

"Well, uh that's the thing…we're kinda…dating now…" Logan explained.

"Yeah, were dating now. Any problems with that James? If you do, we should clear the air right now."

Silence was all around the room for a good few minutes with awkward stares until James finally broke it.

"Holy shit really?" James replied, kind of excited.

"Uh, yeah. We kinda just started yesterday…why?" Kendall asked.

"Oh god yes. Finally. Thank God, if you two didn't announce your feeling for each other sooner…. me and Carlos were going to freaking force you together."

"What? You and Carlos knew I liked Kendall?"

"And you guys knew that I liked Logan?"

"Uh, that's a big YEAH to both of you. I guess it wasn't obvious to you guys but to everyone else… yeah, it was. Logan was always stuttering around you and not taking his eyes of you Kendall when you weren't looking. Of course, Kendall was always doing the exact same to you Logan. I mean, it was really obvious. I'm just glad you guys are finally accepting your feeling for each other. Now we can to really start bonding as a real family without holding anything back…"

"But if you want us together so much, why were you so startled when you came in the room like just now?" Logan questioned.

"Well, number one I was completely taken off guard. I was not expecting to see that this early in the morning. Number two I didn't want to see anything. Just because I like the idea of you two being together the last thing I want to see is you two being all sweaty and naked together. Don't get me wrong, I love you guys to death. But I don't wanna see that."

With that pause, all of them broke out laughing.

"Well, at least you know. God, I was thinking about how Kendall and I were going to do a 'coming out' speech thing, and I was scared to death that it would break us up or something…"

"Logan, don't be so silly. I'm so happy for you two. In fact, in a few minutes I'm gunna go wake Carlos up and tell him the good news. I'm sure he will be just as thrilled."

"So, that means that this, us, won't change anything?" Kendall asked.

"Of course not. Just let us know when you are going to get freaky. Really don't need, or want the images of your two's junk being burned into my brain."

"Oh don't worry, we will let you know." Kendall smirked and winked as he shoved Logan's shoulder.

"BUT we haven't done THAT yet, so…don't get any dirty idea's. Any of you." Logan spurted out embarrassed as he looked at his feet.

"Oh I'm just joking Logie, no rush!" Kendall squeezed the other tight.

"But… I can't wait until we experience that…together…once we are ready and the time is right" Logan whispered as he looked back up with a small smile.

"Me too…"

"H-okay, you two love birds just sit here while I get Carlos up. How about after we all get fully awake and dressed, we go do something…shopping or something?"

"Yeah sure, looking forward to it." Logan answered.

"Yeah, me to! Gotta go get some new shirts."

"So…any idea's where we wanna go, besides the mall? Like after."

"Hmm…how about dinner Logie?" Kendall hummed.

"Sounds fun. I'm up for that."

"Great! Today is going to be awesome. So should we start getting ready?"

"Yeah man, don't wanna keep the others waiting."

And with that, the boys all got ready and headed out for a day of shopping and fun.

_**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* A while Later at the mall ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***_

"Wow you guys, I can't believe were finally here all together! It's been way to long in all honestly." James spouted with excitement.

"Yeah for sure, I mean we never get the time off. And right before our tour no less. Better relax now, in a few more days we're going to be on the road and working non-stop." Logan replied.

"Look on the bright side. At least with you and Kendall so busy, you two will be so distracted and tired it will keep your busy hands in check." Carlos joked.

"Carlos! Don't be such a perv!" James laughed, smacking at the others hand.

"Coming from you James, that doesn't mean much." Carlos laughed back with his sassy reply.  
"You guys don't have to worry about that, me and Logan won't ever not have time for that, right Logie? Even if were exhausted and ready to die, we will always have time for each other…right? As the blonde raised one of this thick eyebrows.

Logan chain linked elbows with Kendall as the four walked down the busy building.

"Of course, you don't have to worry about that. Neither of us do. Even though Kendall and I might be all lovey-dovey, I still love you guys as well, like brothers. I couldn't imagine living without you James, or you Carlos. We have to promise to each other that this tour will be the best ever, and that no matter what happens in the future; we can do it together as a band…no as a family."

"Oh Logan, you're making me cry…" Carlos mocked, pretending to wipe a tear away from his eye.

"Oh shut up!" Logan shoved his elbow into his buddy in a joking matter.

"I'm serious guys, really."

"Yeah yeah I know. Just joking man. Of course, like always." Carlos responded.

"I agree Carlos, no matter what. I can't wait to start singing in front of rushers again…however we should have a blast before we go. A 'before party' per say ."

"You're right James…we gotta live it up now. And this is the day!" Kendall happily sparked.

"Well…what should we do first?"

After a minute of pondering and walking the guys walked and stood in front of a huge store, with wide jaws and wide eyes they knew what the first thing do was. All of them looked at each other and screamed out loud all together:

"LAZER TAG!"

_**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Inside getting ready ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***_

"Oh this is going to be fun! NO MERCY!" Logan busted as the four started to suit up.

"For sure. Now, who's going to be on each team?" Carlos questioned.

"Oh that's a dumb question." James teased.

"It's obvious, you and me will be on the same team while Kendall and Logan will be on the other, it's not rocket science. Love birds gotta stick together."

"…Wait!" Logan spoke out.

"Huh, what?" James questioned.

"I…actually want to be on your team James."

"What? WHY? You have Kendall…"

"Well, I do. I really do love Ken…but think of this as a friendly couple's VS match . I really do have such strong feelings for Kendall…but I also wanna see the look on his face as I whoop his butt! We gotta see who the alpha male is." He smirked as he pretended to lock and load his plastic laser gun.

"Oh you did NOT just say that." Carlos and James replied with a sassy 'Oh no she didn't !' tone.

"Oh he did. And it's ON." Kendall smirked as he also cocked his gun.

"You're going down Logie Bear"

"And you're going down Kendizzle."

While inside the large black maze, the four of them separated into the four different edges of the map and started on a small 'starting' point.

While standing, a voice appeared over the speaker phone.

"Hello everyone! Welcome to Lazer Planet! One of the biggest and best Lazer Tag facilities in all of the USA. We have a special treat for all you fans watching this match from the main lobby. Today, for this match only. The one, and only: Big Time Rush! Yes you heard me, the famous boy band! These young adults will be competing against each other in a (not so hardcore) fight to the death!"

"Oh wow, how mellow dramatic." Kendall laughed.

"So, how did the announcer know were Big Time Rush?"

"Either he's a fan, or someone seen us in the mall and Tweeted it. Tweeting rumours or celebrity spotting spread like wildfire ya know?"

"Yeah, I do." Carlos replied with a small sigh.

"Ok players Listen up! This will be a thirty minute free-for-all! Remember, you are game number thirty two! It's important you remember so you can get your score cars at the end. Anyway, the basics are simple. Shoot at a person and hit them on the colour laminated zone and they will be unable to fire their gun for ten seconds. Meanwhile, the person who successfully made the hit will rack up five points for your team. Try to work together to get the most points and win. Friendly fire is active, so be sure you don't hit a member of your colour by mistake or else you will lose five points. Kendall and Carlos: You are both are Fire Red. Logan and James: You are both Leaf Green. The team with the most points at the end wins. No limits or illegal rules here, just don't physically hurt each other. Either wise anything's legal here. Are you ready players?"

"Yes!" Everyone yelled.

"Okay, here we go! 5...4...3...2...1... GO!"

A loud buzzer went off as a smoke entered the blackened maze. The boys ran off in each direction, looking for the first shoot and kill.

Footsteps were heard shuffling down the hall as the boys tried to be sneaky and track down each others prey.

Kendall ran around the long hallways corner before spotting James's.

"Got'cha!" He screamed as he ran forward firing at the vest.

Bam! Heart shot. James's vest vibrated as his gun turned off for the automatic seconds.

"FIVE POINTS FOR FIRE RED."

"Darn it Kendall, come back here!" James screamed as Kendall ran away as fats as he could, trying to avoid one of his best friends deadly lazer.

As Kendall turned around, he screamed out "Come and catch me Jamie!" before looking forward and bumping right into Logan.

Kendall looked ahead, dumbstruck as he gazed into the other boy's eyes.

"Goodbye Kendall." Logan mocked, as he raised his gun and pointed on Kendall's vest. In an instant it was over as he opened fire.

"FIVE POINTS FOR LEAF GREEN."

Kendall looked down at the buzzing 'wound' before looking back into Logan's eyes again and falling down onto the side of his 'lifeless' body.

"Oh come on, don't be such a drama queen!" Logan laughed as he kicked the boys side with a light scuff before he ran off back into the darkness.

"Catch me if you can!" He screamed.

Kendall shot up as fast as he could.

"Oh no you don't, come back here Logan!"

Kendall ran after his crush as fast as he could, the sweat and adrenaline were at an all time high before something was heard in the distance.

"FIVE POINTS FOR LEAF GREEN."

"Damn it Carlos, you had to get hit!" Kendall hissed.

The boys fan around for another twenty minutes or so. Points were gained, and points were lost. (It seemed everyone had shot off a 'friendly fire' shot at his team mate at least once out of fear.) But the match would soon end and the results would be shown.

Running around a corner, Kendall seen Logan hugging the wall and peering around the corner looking for his next shot. What Logan didn't suspect was a sneak attack from behind.

"Out of luck, target sighted." Kendall thought as he opened fire and hit the back of Logan's vest.

"FIVE POINTS FOR FIRE RED."

The announcer echoed as Logan swiftly turned around.

"OH you did NOT just shoot me from behind!" As Logan locked eyes with a smirking Kendall, he charged full speed at the other boy as he threw himself on top and pinned the blonde to the floor.

"Oh dude, get off of me. You're too heavy with this vest on. This isn't fair!" Kendall struggled to get him off as a few seconds passed.

"Oh Kendall, I'm just keeping you here until the time is ready."

"Time? What time?"

"Well, after ten seconds my gun should work…"

"And…?"

A beep was then heard, the sound of the gun being able to shoot again. And swift as the air, Logan raised his gun and shot Kendall in his left side before jumping up to his feet.

"FIVE POINTS FOR LEAF GREEN."

"Oh that is SO unfair Logan!"

Logan stood, looking down at his fallen crush.

"Sue me then!"

A voice then echoed out behind Logan's ear

"Oh, I'll do better than that."

Within seconds, Logan was shot in the side by none other than Carlos.

"FIVE POINTS FOR FIRE RED."

"Oh man!" Logan whined.

"That's karma!" Kendall whistled from the floor.

"Damn it!"

"Oh not so fast!" James came ripping from behind the other wall.

"Miss me?" He taunted the other players before quickly firing two shots at both the startled Carlos and the fallen Kendall.

"TEN POINTS TO LEAF GREEN."

"Aww dude, I didn't even get up yet!"

"Yeah man, that was sneaky!"

"GAME OVER" then echoed out through the playing field as the lights turned on and the smoke began to fade.

"Please return all clothing to the supply and changing room, and check the front desk for the games results. Thank you all, and we hope to see you all again!"

The four all locked eyes with each other before sighing, getting changed and walking out.

"I wonder who won?" Kendall smirked.

"We're about to find out!" Logan smirked back with sass.

"We so beat you guys!" Carlos laughed.

"Oh no way, we totally whooped you." James back lashed.

The four of them approached the main desk, looking at all the others outside and fans in the waiting area.

"Uh hello?" Kendall asked the current receptionist.

"Yes, how may I help you?"

"We were wondering about our games results, who won?"

"Game number?"

"The one we just played…uh I think it was match thirty two or something…"

"Ahh yes…" She turned behind her and dug through a pile of freshly printed papers from today's games.

"Here you boys go. Have a nice day." As she handed them all a copy of the results.

"…But…" Kendall was speechless.

"NO WAY." Logan protested.

"It can't be…" Carlos gasped.

"Damn!" James spit in anger.

The results were as follows:

TEAM/ FIRE RED  
MEMBERS/ KENDALL,CARLOS  
POINTS/ FOURTY POINTS

TEAM/ LEAF GREEN  
MEMBERS/ LOGAN, JAMES  
POINTS/ FOURTY POINTS

RESULT/WINNER: TIE

All of them looked at each other with such serious, strong faces before Carlos burst out laughing.

"Haha! Oh my god, your faces. You look so freaking messed up. It hurts to breathe!" He was holding his stomach, it looked like he was going to pass out.

It only took a few seconds before everyone was almost in tears.

"I can't believe we got so serious doing that!" James hollered.

"Oh I know right? You should have seen Kendall when I first shot him! He acted like he really died, oh god it was priceless!" Logan was in tears, barely able to get any words out.

"Oh whatever! I seen Carlos trying to do a matrix style 'dodge the bullets' thing and he totally fell over! THAT was worse!" Kendall spurted with a huge grin and a red face.

"Oh god, did you see James? He actually did a back flip to dodge my lazer shot and it totally worked! The first thing I thought was: Dude, were playing lazer tag, and you're really going to do that? You need to chill!" Carlos was literally on the floor, laughing his ass off along with the rest of the band falling over to the wall for support.

"Oh wow." Logan exhaled from the laugher.

"I really needed that. Man, that is exactly what we needed hey?" He looked over as the others were recovering.

"Yeah, totally agree with you!" Kendall walked over and glomped Logan with a full heart.

" Sorry I shot you point blank in the heart and killed ya." Logan whispered.

"It's okay Logie. We were all getting a little overly competitive. Besides, it wasn't like you'd do that to me in real life…would you?"

"Only if you became a zombie!" Logan chuckled.

"Haha, yeah I suppose I'd do the same." As he held the other boy's back.

"So…what now?" James asked.

"Definitely the food court! I'm starving!" Carlos moaned, getting up from the ground.

"Yeah good idea, we worked up quite an appetite."

"For sure, lets go guys!" Kendall ran out the door at top notch speed.

"Last one has to pay for everyone's food!"

The rest of the boys looked at each other before bolting out to get some well needed (And hopefully free!) nourishment.

_**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* After the mall, at home many hours later. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***_

"So Kendall" Logan approached him sitting on the sofa.

"Still up for our dinner date?" He questioned, a little nervous.

"Of course! Where are we going to go?"

"Hmm…well remember that one time a few years ago when you were dating Jo and you broke up with her at that fancy restaurant by being a jerk and gross?"

"Uh, yeah?"

"The place right beside that!"

"Oh thank god we aren't going back, I don't think that waiter likes me very much." Kendall joked.

"So, when are we going to go?"

"How about right now? Got a cab outside."

"Uh, sure, lets go!"

The two quickly brushed their hair and quickly put on some cologne before rushing downstairs to meet the yellow transport.

After the ride, the couple had arrived at the dinner spot.

A young waitress approached them.

"Table for two? Right this way"

The two were leaded to the back of the large five star building before getting placed by a window booth.

Logan and Kendall both sat down as they opened up the menu's and quickly browsed before ordering starting drinks and some appetizers.

"I'll have an iced tea! With lemon please." Logan asked in a very polite manor.

"I'll have the same please."

"Ok gentlemen, and would you like a starter before your meal?"

"Hmm, onion rings sound good Logan?"

"Oooh yes! With gravy!"

"Excellent, I will bring those to you shortly." She smiled and turned away with a quick wink.

"Nice place." Kendall mouthed looking around.

"Yeah, it is" Logan agreed.

"So, did you have as much fun as you said you did today?"

"Of course I did Ken, didn't you?"

"Yeah of course, I just wanted to make sure. Glad it was fun for you as well."

Logan laughed as he grabbed Kendall's hand.

"I always have fun with you."

"Don't worry, the fun will never stop, I promise."

The two giggled like school girls before the waitress brought back their drinks and rings.

"Hands, please!" She laughed as the two released each others grip so the food had a place to be put down.

"And here are your drinks. Now, what would you like for your main meal?"

"Oooh, that's an easy one. Chicken fingers and a pile of fries please!" Logan grinned.

"Really Logan? High class place and you order the most simple of things? Well, I for one am going to have the steak with shrimp and steamed veggies on the side please." Kendall laughed as they both handed there menus over.

"Sure thing. If there is anything else I could help you with, feel free to call me over at any time." She politely walked away as she headed towards the kitchen.

"Oh I can't wait, it's going to be so good!"

Both of them dug into the onion rings and totally pigged out. Within minutes, the whole plate was gone and nothing was left but a few t-shirt gravy stains and chins full of greasy crumbs.

"Oh yeah, that was a good snack" Kendall held his tummy and let out a semi-loud burp.

"Excuse you!" Logan laughed.

"Well, it was that good. Compliment's to the chef, right?" He giggled.

"Heh, yeah at least your not throwing it up." Logan joked.

"That was good, but I still can't wait to eat my chicken strips."

"…"

"What is it?" Logan asked puzzled, wondering why Kendall didn't respond right away.

"Yeah. So ugh, about that. Why do you order the chicken strips anyway? I mean, I know there is a lot of other foods you like especially off this menu. It's so high class here! Seafood…steaks…what I ordered… haha. And all you ordered was chicken strips. I mean what, are you poor are just cheap?" Kendall teased.

Logan let out a hardy laugh before responding.

"You don't remember do you? Well I don't suppose you would, but it's alright. I wouldn't expect you to anyways." Logan responded looking down at the empty snack plate.

"Huh?"

"Remember when I first moved, and it was my first day at our high school…way back when, years ago? And you sat down with me at lunch with Carlos and James, when I was the new kid and had no friends yet?

"Yeah, of course. You looked lonely and we thought you could use some friends…"

"Well, that was really sweet of you guys. Especially because do you also remember I had forgotten my lunch and you offered to share your hot lunch with me?

"…Hmm. Yeah I do, but I cant…"

"It was chicken strips, chicken strips with fries and plum sauce. I always said to myself, if I ever have lunch with just you in the future. Well, a meaningful dinner… I'd order this to remember that time we first met." He blushed, taking a slam of his iced beverage.

"Oh my god, I totally remember that. Wow, Logan to remember something as little as that…"

"It wasn't little. It was that day I met my best friends for life. It was also the day that I…met you. Everything that happened that day changed my life forever. And that's when everything fell into place. James auditioned and didn't make it, but Gustavo picked you to sing as a solo artist for his company. But you didn't want that, you wanted all of us to come with you to be a band. And before we all knew it, we became stars and things changed it even more. I didn't even think that was possible…but here we are over four years later. Isn't it amazing Kendall?"

"Wow…I guess you're right. Without those little things, we wouldn't be here now would we? Kinda scary a little bit, isn't it?"

"Naw, either way I think we would have met."

"You think?"

"Well, I hope so. I don't even want to think about what the outcome of my life would be if I had never met you…"

"Logan…you would have been amazing either way"

"Ken, I just…I don't think I can imagine a life without you…I'm sorry if I'm coming out so strong, but I've never experienced this before and I'm so scared of if I say the wrong thing you will hate me or something…"

Logan bit his lower lip and turned away looking outside, with small tears forming in his eyes. He cringed as he wiped them away with his sleeve.

"Logan, don't say that…"

"Huh?"

"I could never hate you. I could never do anything like that to upset you. I…care for you with all my heart. No matter what."

Reaching over, he grabbed his hand again.

"I will always be here for you."

"And, I will never back down or leave your side for as long as you're willing to stay by me." Logan whispered back.

"I'll always be willing."

Kendall pulled Logan in for a passionate, love filled kiss. Saliva mixed as the two shared the love inside their souls. Sparks exploded as Logan started to cry warm streaks of salty tears, which made Kendall do the same. The bliss of pure happiness rained over them as the warm glow of the hope of light filled them up to the brim as they let go of each others sticky, pulsing mouths. Logan wrapped his arm around Kendall like a fluffy angel's wing as he whispered into his ear.

"I love you more than you could ever know..."

As the blonde replied. "No, I love you more than you could ever know."

The two let go as they resumed normal eating positions. Both of them were still wiping away the glitter that had just fallen from their sore eyes. Both had a warm smile around them as they looked into the gates to eternity.

"Thank you Kendall, for the beautiful evening."

"It's not as beautiful as you…"

Logan blushed a lobster red, which was appropriate as Kendall's seafood dinner (along with his chicken) had just arrived.

"Here you boys go, enjoy. Anything else?"

"Oh uh, thank you very much. Uh, no nothing right now thanks" Logan sputtered.

"Thanks for the great service though." Kendall complimented.

"Sure, no problem. Enjoy." She smiled, stepping away once more.

The two ate there meals with all grins and laughs until finally the delicious food was gone.

"Oh yeah, that hit the spot." As if mimicking his crush, Logan held his own tummy and let out a semi-loud burp.

"Wow Excuse YOU!" Kendall mocked back with a laugh.

"Well, it was that good. Compliment's to the chef, right ken? Plus I was just learning from the best" Logan snickered back.

"Well now, you shouldn't learn from me all the time…sometimes I'm a bad boy." Kendall winked with a cute motion of him crossing his arms onto the table.

"Oh, well I guess we will just have to wait and see." Logan flirted back with a childish laugh.

"Here's the bill, have a great night." The waitress came by for one last time before leaving to attend to other guests.

"Well, now. Who pays the check? I mean I will gladly do it!" Logan declared.

"Well, usually the guy pays for the meal, but we are both guys so I guess that sexist thing doesn't really work here now… does it?" Kendall replied.

"Well, I'm just as much as a man as you, so how about we pay half of it?"

"Okay then, you can pay half this time, then the next time it will be my treat. Then the time after that you can pay and we can just keep switching it up…sound good?" Logan asked.

"It's a deal." As he wrapped his arm around the dark haired boy, the two paid and left the restaurant.

The two called a taxi and decided it was time to call it a night for now. Heading home to the Palm Woods, they casually made their was inside and up the elevator to the all so familiar apartment where they were greeted by Carlos and James.

"Oh god guys, how was it?!" Both of them waiting like dogs awaiting for their owners return.

"Please tell us! Was it fun?" James questioned with open eyes.

"Yeah, did you guys go any hand stuff?" Carlos joked.

"Oh god no. First date." Logan laughed with an awkward look on his face before fake clearing his throat.  
"Maybe next date huh?" Kendall shoved Logan's right arm.

"But for now, I think we're going to head to bed. I mean, it's already like eleven and we have to get up at six for an early start tomorrow." Logan told.

"Yeah, you guys should really get some sleep too…no staying up all night playing video games or watching movies. Or else I'll whoop you tomorrow" Kendall threatened in a puppy dog, harmless kind of way.

"Yes sir, Mr. Knight!" The both of them joked as they wandered off to brush and go to bed.

"Soooooo, can I sleep in your bed tonight?" Kendall asked, a little bit of horniness in his voice. As he looked deep into Logan's eyes."

"Yes you can. But those big green eyes won't work on me." Logan replied in his usual smart manner self as he grabbed hold and honked Kendall's nose before laughing.

"Oh don't be a smartass!" Kendall laughed back.

"Look, you can if you want, but just cuddling okay? I don't think I'm ready for ssssssss…"

"Sex?" Kendall burst out with an innocent look on his face.

"Sssh! Don't say it out loud" As he covered up Kendall's mouth, which just made the blonde laugh even harder.

"Okay okay, just cuddling. Anything to make you happy tonight."

"Really?" Logan looked back.

"Of course, no rush for anything."

"Thanks Ken…I think I'll be ready really soon…just not tonight okay?"

They hugged as the blonde nodded again,

"Sure, no problem."

Both of them then got ready for bed as they climbed into the soft cloud covers and turned off the lights. The moonlight shined like silver fairy dust from the moon above as the stars glittered the galaxies with a thousand shades of blue. Holding each other in each others warm grasp, the pair passionately and quietly drifted off to sleep in each others warm embrace, ready to face whatever comes tomorrow. The tour might be coming up soon, but the relationship between these two can only get stronger…or so I hope. As a shooting star flew above, it symbolized a new love that was just permanently created, like the sky itself. Forever, and never ending.

**_~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Authors Note ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*_**

Hi guys!  
_We are up to __**18**__ reviews, __**11 **__faves and __**25**__ follows!_

WOW! Thank you guys sooo much for sticking with me!

LOVE YOU ALL!

Oh god, I'm so sorry. I didn't realize it had been thing long since I had updated.

Almost a month? Kill me now! Gosh, I am so so so so so so so so so so sorry! Please forgive me!

I've been so busy myself, camping, dancing, drawing and just enjoying the summer I didn't realize time would pass so fast! 

Wow, like seriously **I'm so sorry**!  
God, I bet you guys are sick of hearing my say sorry haha, it's the Canadian in me for sure.

I'll try and get things done much sooner than a month, especially since this was probably the most difficult chapter for me to write.  
I had no idea what I was going to do until yesterday…and even then I've been sitting at this chair writing and re-writing for about **seven **hours now!

**PLEASE FORGIVE ME FOR SPELLING/GRAMMER**. I can only stare at a screen for so long before editing becomes a bore!

Nothing was coming up right until I finally just got the muse and did it! I'm so sorry if it wasn't very well, I know I used ;laughing' and stuff a lot, but I really wanted you guys to feel the happiness and love in this chapter. UGH, I know no sex yet. It's coming, within a few chapters I promise! And YES, this story **ISN'T DEAD** I promise! :D

So sorry guys, like I said, just really busy! But I love reading your reviews and replying to them here. Maybe if you'd want we could even start chatting in between though private messaging on here or something.

I don't think a lot of you have **Twitter** or anything, but it's alright!  
If you do, feel free to follow me at

** CodyDai (Crisis-Dai)**

_I ALSO MADE A NEW ICON FOR THE STORY, DO YOU LIKE IT?! :D_

_**~*~*~Special Thanks to the following reviewers:~*~*~ **_

**Thank you to all my followers of this story, this one was for you!**

- **Love Sparkle**  
(Yes Kogan is finally here! Thanks for sticking with me, it really means a lot! Please tell me if you like where this is going! :D I love hearing from all my fans, so it really means a lot! All of your reviews just make me shine with happiness!)

**_-Weyheycupcake  
_**(Thanks again! Honestly review a million times and I will read and respond to them all! I love hearing how much you love my writing, it really helps me when I'm feeling low about it. I actually screen cap all my reviews and have them on my wall. True fact. But thanks again!)

-**GrayAngel13****  
**(Thanks so much for reading! In all honestly, I'm not sure yet! They will probably be the kind of couple to share top and bottom, so both of them doing it for the first time will both be love filled, beautiful and sexy! Thank you for reading, and I hope you enjoy it!)

**REMINDER!  
leave a review and get featured plus a response!  
I love reading comments and I love chatting with you all!**

_THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU! Love you all! See you soon! That's a promise!_

**~DaiTymeDreams**


	8. Chapter 8

**"21 Candles For Kendall"**

A Big Time Rush Fanfiction  
Kogan. (Kendall Knight/Logan Mitchell)  
Rated R: Love/Drama/Smut/Swearing

**Chapter 8:**

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Mini Authors Note ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

Hi everyone! Sorry this chapter took so long. Ugh, I was on Vacation with no internet for two weeks. Anyway, this little note is just to let you all know that this chapter is the first one having actual smut! *shocked gasps from the crowd* Yes it is indeed. I wanted to write it sexy, but with love coming first obviously. So even though it's kind of descriptive, it could have been a lot worse IMO. AGAIN, SMUT IN THIS CHAPTER BE WARNED! :)  
However, I hope you like it and enjoy it! See you in the actual AN below after the story! Thank you!

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

After a busy morning of music rehearsal the boy's slumped down on the old couch like rag dolls after a bright and early hellish work day. Gustavo had them recording since seven in the morning and all of the boys we're simply exhausted from all dance routines and vocal work. Unfortunately even after such a great night's sleep for Kendall and Logan, the sappy moment quickly turned into chaos the following morning. Rudely interrupted in a thunderous roar of panic and sweat as James and Carlos started banging on the couples bedroom door screaming 'Get up we're going to be late!'. Even though the morning was slightly ruined from all the running around stress, with a quick stop in to the organic coffee shop before work and the cute sleepy smile on Logan's face from the memories last night; everything seemed to work out just fine in the long run.

After recording demos and practicing dances for the new album and upcoming tour, everyone decided that they really needed some much needed rest and relaxation time. James and Carlos decided to the gym to do some relaxing unwinding exercises while Logan and Kendall stayed at the apartment as they made themselves a yummy late brunch to share between the two of them. As both of them licked there syrupy lips from the freshly made french toast, they pondered what do with the rest of the day.

"Well, it's already around two o'clock, would you suppose we do?" Kendall questioned as he licked the powdered sugar from his pink lips.

"I don't know really. It's kind of a boring day isn't it? We could stay here and watch TV…"

"Naw, we always do that."

"Well, don't fix what's not broken right?"

"Wrong. I mean now that we're…you know together. Can't we do more fun, exciting stuff?"

"Like what Sr. Blondie? Would you have in mind?" Logan mocked in a cute, cunning way.

"Hmm…well think we should do something really fun. I mean, we're leaving do to the world wide BTR tour next week…and we won't be back here for a while. Something special is in order…"

"LIKE?"

"What if we…maybe…"

"Oh god man, just spit it out."

"Something…*mumble*"

"WHAT?"

"Something dirty! Kay, there I said it out loud!" Kendall lashed back in a sassy tone.

Silence shattered though the room for only a second before the two started to laugh at each others awkwardness.

"Oh Kendall, my little Kendall. You're so cute, but you know that…"

"I know you're not ready for sex…but…"

"You wanted to do something else, something similar on the same wave length right?

"Well, It's not that I can't wait Logan. I can wait for as long as it takes. Your worth me waiting forever. It's just hard when you want to show your emotions for someone in a physical way… and you can't."

"I think we should talk…" Logan whispered just loud enough for Kendall to hear.

Logan nervously stood up from the messy breakfast table and took Kendall by the hand. With a little tug, Logan quickly lead the blonde to the couch so they could both sit and have a semi normal chat side by side. With all the emotions on Logan's face, it seemed as things were about to get serious as the air itself began to thicken.

"I'm sorry Kendall. It's not your fault, its mine."

"What do you mean?"

"I know how badly you want this…us to be physical. I'm sorry it's so unfair to you. I'm just not ready for that yet."

"But Logan why is that your fault? It's not. Your just listening to your heart. Listen to me hun, there is literally no rush. No rush at all. When you are ready so am I, okay? No pressure."

"But…It's literally just me Kendall. It's just … it's hard for me to get used to the idea of having sex with you…"

Yet again, more silence was filled the small apartment before Kendall shouted back.

"Why?! What's wrong with me? Am I unattractive or something?" Kendall asked back in an offensive tone, with a little bit of heartache at the end.

Logan looked into the other boys face, he was so nervous and saddened his bottom lip was quivering uncontrollably as his green eyes started to mix with the forming tears.

"No! I am." Logan snapped back.

The room got deadly quiet again as Logan looked away to the other side of the room.

"This pit in my stomach doesn't want you to see my naked body…but the rest of me does. It's just so confusing I really can't explain it. Compared to you, how am I beautiful?" Logan looked down to the ground and started to tear up. Warm salty tears dripping from his runny face as they dribbled onto the floor below.

"You have no idea how badly I actually want to do the same to you. I want to be sweaty and in bed with you. I want to feel every inch of you, embrace you and show you how much I love you. I really do… it's just at the same time I feel so ugly…I just don't think I'll ever be enough for you…"

Kendall grabbed Logan with a strong, sudden force as he pulled him right into his beating chest.

"Don't ever say that. Don't ever say that again." Kendall demanded in a stern, hard voice.

Logan was shocked by the sudden action. He could tell Kendall's voice was starting to break, trying to shatter the rest of the swirl of emotions; but he knew the strong upfront was only because Kendall felt he had to be strong at this point in time.

"You have no idea how much I love you Logan, how dare you say that about yourself. You're the most beautiful person I've ever seen both inside and out. When you say that…it's just stupid. I'm not more beautiful than you are Logan. If anything, you are more beautiful than I will ever be."

It was at that point Kendall started to lose it. One hand he ran though his own hair messy hair as he started to cry almost uncontrollably while the other hand was grabbing onto Logan's back. Kendall was always sensitive to others feelings. It was if Kendall was channelling all of Logan's emotions and expressing them through his body as if they were his own.

"Please…just don't feel like that. It hurts me so much knowing your hurting so much Logan. It's breaking me…I can feel you so close right now. Just please don't put yourself down." More tears were falling from his puffy eyes by this point. Kendall's breathing started to sputter as the blonde closed his eyes and started to cough from the lack of fresh air.

"If only you saw what I can see. No matter what the pain, I'll make you see it Logan. I promise I'll make you see you." Kendall barely sputtered that out before using both hands to embrace and comfort the other boy with the biggest hug that Kendall had ever given in all of his life.

The two sat on the couch together for what seemed like hours. After hugging for such a long time, the two finally got so physically exhausted they fell back onto the couch and peered ahead to the adjacent wall. After doing nothing but sitting in pure silence. Once the tears and emotions started to settle down, Kendall finally broke the never ending silence one again.

"I'm sorry you see yourself that way Logan… but I promise you, you're not ugly. You are so far from it I don't think you will ever see it. I couldn't fall in love with evil, or what you define is ugly. If you think you are ugly, then that's the most wrong you've ever been about anything in your whole entire life. Why do you think I want to touch you? Why do you think I want to be with you? To hold you, to see your face? Logan, your heart gives me love and you give me the strength to get up in the morning.  
The only way I was able to get through this morning was the beautiful smile on your face. All the emotions I feel towards you is the most incredible thing I have experienced in all the young years of my life. When you said that you were ugly, you have no idea how much that stung. I'm sorry I just lost it, but that really hurt me. You are literally an angel Logie, and angels cant be ugly, they can't define ugly and they can't choose who falls in love with them or what the other person feels. And you know what I feel? I feel lucky that I feel in love with the most beautiful person on the face of the earth."

"Kendall, I'm sorry…"

"Just please don't ever say that about yourself again okay, promise?"

"I won't. I promise."

"Okay, good. Thank you." Kendall smiled, looking directly into Logan's face.

"No…thank you Kendall. I'm really sorry I upset you so much…I guess I finally realize how much you care for me. And it makes me happy, because that's just how I feel about you. Through all the pain and aggravation that I've had throughout my life, it's hard to accept how someone see's you in a positive light. When I was growing up, all the bullying and heartache I got made me seem so small…so imperfect and so ugly. I guess when you hear something long enough, you believe it's true even though deep in your heart you know it's not. I guess all these years later I'm still getting over it. But with you by my side Kendall, I know that soon I will see the angel you see in me, and I will become the best that I can be for both of us. I've never really had to face this demon up until now, but I guess I won't have to fight it alone."

"I'll never leave you alone Logan, but please you just gotta remember that you are still so beautiful. Those words from the past might have blinded you but they didn't take anything away. Always remember that you can still see yourself, because so much others can."

"I'll try my best…"

"And that's all I ask."

With that, the two of them embraced for a passionate, sticky warm kiss. Sparks from the soul flew around the room as the crackle of the invisible rainbow fireworks lit up the darkness surrounding Logan's heart. The light shined and glimmered as sparkles exploded from the inside, expanding the warm feelings in the joined hearts of the two young lovers. The angelic light show was only matched by the shimmer and beauty of new galaxies being born.

"I think I can see it Kendall…I mean if you see me how I see you, then all you must see is beauty."

"That's all I see in you Logie, I hope you will never lose sight of it again."

The two shared another passionate kiss before Logan spoke up a tiny whisper.

"Kendall, I think I'm ready. I really wanna… you know."

"Are you ready? For that I mean? Are you Sure?" Kendall looked back a little shocked.

"I think now I am…" He smirked a soft smile.

"Well, into my bedroom we go…" Kendall whispered as he picked up Logie princess style. Kicking open is bedroom door, Kendall placed Logie so delicate onto the unmade sheets before walking over and locking his door and sitting back down on the bed.

"Sooooo…" Kendall hummed in a cheeky, cute, curiously dirty way.

"What do you wanna do now?" Kendall asked trying so hard to look seductive, but almost looking like he was getting a leg cramp.

Suddenly things became all to real for the couple. Although they just had the sweetest most relevant moment in their entire relationship, they also realized that they were both virgins who had zero experience in the love making department and had yet to see the other naked.

"Well you know we could… touch each other." Logan squawked as his voice broke.

Logan's face shot red with nervousness and a uneasy look in his eye.

"I'm sorry.. I'm just embarrassed. I've never done anything like this before. I have no idea why I'm so nervous though." Logan laughed his signature laugh before looking Kendall right in his eyes.

"Well, I guess we will have to get naked now, won't we?" Kendall laughed back as he snickered back.

"I guess so." Logan replied with a sassy tune.

Kendall slowly removed his t-shirt as started to toss all of his other articles of clothing onto the floor. Logan turned away red faced before Kendall grabbed his arm.

"It's okay to look, it's for you after all. It's not like you're going to get in trouble!" Kendall laughed.

"Besides…I still have one piece of clothing I want YOU to remove."

"Bwahah..hauh…huh?" Was all Logan murmured out before Kendall pointed right at his crotch.

"My undies." Kendall giggled like a nine year old.

"Remove my undies Logan." Kendall said in an almost demanding voice.

"Well, uhh okay."

Logan's shaking hand was sputtering with control. Logan couldn't believe this was actually happening, his brain literally couldn't register it. Here was Kendall, a few weeks ago best friend and band member, and now all that plus his lover; sitting right in front of him in nothing but red briefs.

"I can do this!" Logan thought to himself as he reached out even closer to Kendall.

The moment he touched the elastic waistband he thought he was going to implode and die instantly…but that didn't happen. Instead, excitement and lush craving began to take over. Hell, he was still nervous but he had been waiting so long for this to happen. He stared down at the other boys crotch before noticing something inside the red prison twitch and spasm upwards. Of course, it was the other boys genitals getting hard with the excitement of pleasure. Oh god, those words are so dirty Logan thought. In reality it wasn't even that bad, but being the sheltered quiet boy that Logan was it seemed so intense. With a flick of his wrist, he pulled and tossed the cloth away, leaving Kendall's throbbing member exposed. Instantly, Logan's face flustered red as he felt himself get instantly excited. Beads of sweat trickled down his face as he made eye contact with his new lover.

"So, you like what you see?" Kendall asked.

Logan nervously looked up and down the other boys entire exposed body, trying to have confidence he smirked and licked his lips.

"Oh hell yes."

And with that, Logan went down on the other boy. The sudden sticky warm mix of saliva and salty precum mixed in a beautiful ballet of wetness inside his mouth as Kendall moaned out in extreme pleasure. Logan licked and sucked every inch of the other boys privates as he let it sloppily fall out of his mouth with a loud 'pop' like sound. Clear fluids dripped from his smiling lip as he asked:

"How close are you Ken? Am I good?"

"Pretty close… and oh yeah. For a first time, not bad at all." Kendall moaned, almost unable to move.

"Okay, I'm going to stop for a little bit…"

"Uhh, such a first time tease." Kendall weakly laughed.

"I guess I should get naked now too…" Logan's face made the cutest 'whats that smell' awkward face as he tossed all of his sweaty clothing eagerly onto the floor. He got entirely naked but covered up his bare crotch with his hands, to which Kendall laughed at the silly action.

"Why are you covering THAT up? That's the most important part, we can't really do anything without that can we?" Kendall smirked, pointing at the others groin.

"Well, no but seeing yours makes me embarrassed…"

"What, why?" Kendall asked, puzzled.

"I think I'm…_smaller _then you_."_

"

Oh come on now, I won't care what size it is." Kendall laughed a deep laugh.

"C'mon let me see it!" Kendall demanded eagerly, reaching out trying to grab and remove his hands in a playful manor.

"Okay… just… let me" Kendall nodded at the request as he sat patiently. Logan slowly removed his hands from his crotch and placed them beside him, fingers digging into the bed sheets. He looked away to the window, embarrassed as his lower half was fully exposed to someone for the first time. Kendall's eyes went straight down Logan's treasure trail to his fully exposed junk.

"Aww, Logie it's so cute!" Kendall smiled as he looked.

"It's just how I thought it would look."

"Oh Shut up!" Logan responded as he playfully shoved the other boy on his back and held him down.

"Actually, it looks just like mine…four and a half inches flaccid…uncut…trimmed pubes…"

"OKAY, can we please not talk about this, penis talk is so embarrassing." Logan coughed up awkwardly.

"Well Logan, where else would we talk about it? We're kinda trying to have sex, you just gotta get used to the idea of dirty talk, you know?

Logan laughed as he realized how silly he was just being.

"Uh, yeah I guess your right. Sorry, I'm just not used to this. Kinda put up a defence, ya know?"

"It's alright, I understand. But seriously, you have a cute dick."

"Kendall!" Logan shouted embarrassed, covering the other boys mouth like someone would hear.

Slapping his hands away, the blonde just chucked.

"Dude, just accept the compliment. It's not like anyone else can hear us, were the only ones in the room."

"…Thank you for the compliment. So do you." Logan responded with a cute little smile and a wink.

"Oh why thank you Mr. Mitchell . I completly agree with you." Kendall laughed.

"You're such a cocky bastard." Logan laughed as he jumped up and sat on the lying boys chest.

"Well, if it's so cute…then why don't you kiss it?" As Logan leaned his crotch towards Kendall's mouth, placing his how hardening manhood in front of it; trying ever so hard to hold back his laughter from power of dominance.

"I can do better than that" Kendall snapped back before taking the other boy's erection into his open, awaiting mouth.

Logan instantly shuttered with pleasure. Is this what a blowjob felt like? Oh god, so warm, gooey and sticky. Like a warm blanket wrapped around his penis. He sighed with a slight exhale as he looked down at Kendall going at it.

"Wow, you're really good too…" He smiled.

"Really?"

"Yeah…"

Kendall's cheeks turned red as he continued his work.

Slurping up and down as the warm mouth was filling up with more saliva and more clear bodily fluids dripping from Logan's tip.

"Kendall, I'm gunna…finish…"

With that, Kendall popped the other boys erection out of his mouth.

"Lets finish together…Kendall said out loud.

Logan nodded as he crawled off of the other boy as the two sat down on the bed, legs locked and entwined as they pressed each others manhood's against each other and started to mutually stroke them. The squishy mixture of sweat and fluids made a loud sloppy sound as the boys again embraced for a hot as the sun kiss.

"I love you Kendall"

"I love you to Logan."

"Kendall's body started so squirm and shudder as he trusted upward with his eyes closed.

"This is it, It's coming!" Closing his eyes, his toes curled up.

With that Kendall grabbed the other boy for the shattering earthquake that suddenly hit him.

He let out an pure passion loud grunt as his orgasm hit him, shooting 3 sticky spurts of white semen onto the other boys chest.

Looking down, the sight of the warm fluids hitting his chest was just enough to send Logan over the edge as well, letting out 3 gooey spurts of his very own mess onto the other boy in the exact same spot as he moaned and shook like he had never had before while screaming out his lovers name.

The both of them fell over, exhausted and coated in a sticky mess from the powerful orgasms of love. It took them about ten minutes to recover from the feeling they felt, but after it was over, all they could do was smile.

"Wow, now that was amazing. And we didn't even do anal." Ken joked.

"Yeah, but Bj's and that putting our penises together thing felt amazing though. That feeling of warmth, it felt like we were one." Logan sighed.

"Yeah I hear you, I was so excited mine couldn't stop twitching"

"Oh yeah, same."

They both laughed and giggled at the first time experience.

"Well, maybe next time we can do anal, but we're drawing straws who's going first" Logan sassed.

"I mean, I might like being on the bottom, but I'm not always going to be. In this kind of relationship, we gotta take turns ya know?"

"Agreed." Kendall laughed.

"So, can we shower now?' Logan asked.

"It's not that I don't like you, but the semen is starting to feel weird and we both have really bad after sex B.O. I just wanna get clean and smell fresh now. No offence."

"Yeah, none taken. Agreed. Let's go shower…" Kendall jumped up.

"Together, right?" Logan asked again, so innocently.

"Duh, of course." Kendall lent his hand out and pulled Logan up from the bed.

"Let's go."

The two unlocked the bedroom door and looked around for any sign of people before running buck naked across to the bathroom and onto the shower.

The two of them soaped up and lathered each others hair with Kendall's new body wash and strawberry shampoo, and boy did it smell good. The scent of fresh berries and clean bodies laced with the rooms hot steam to make a completely fresh fragrance. After a while of washing, Kendall brought up the idea that the other could reach each others backs much more easily, and it would be faster for them to clean if the other helped out. While true, Logan chuckled to himself as he agreed without haste even though he knew the real reason for it. The truth was Kendall just wanted to look at his butt. And although Logan couldn't do anything but hold in his laugh, he agreed and said the deal was fine. I mean, why wouldn't he say yes? Because when Logan returned the favour he got a view of a nice firm bubble butt in return.

After they were both finished scrubbing each other, both Kendall and Logan looked each other dead in the eyes and both of them started to laugh uncontrollably. I think in his head Kendall knew that Logan knew he was just being a pervert, and that was alright. Laughters echoed in the tiny bathroom over the sound of gushing water. In reality, nothing had changed. The two still had the same humour and bromance as before, it was now just at an extreme level thanks to the new found relationship, which wasn't such a bad thing at all. No, in fact it was a good thing. The two had never been closer than they were being now, and both of them were simply having a ball.

After washing the soap of them, they wrapped fresh towels around each others waists and headed back to each others adjacent rooms to get dressed in some nice clothes. After getting dressed in some nice jeans and t shirts, they headed back to the living room to chat and watch TV, like they always did.

"Well, here we are again…watching TV." Logan stated the obvious, flipping though channels.

"Yeah, but the difference between this day and other days are that today we did some fun and exciting stuff beforehand."

"True, I mean yeah. That was a lot more fun then I thought it was going to be, and we can do it whenever we want."

"Oh yeah, we just gotta be sneaky when we go on tour." Kendall winked.

"Well, before we do anything else tonight, I'm starving. I mean, having ball shattering orgasm really makes you pretty hungry."

"Agreed. Wanna order in a pizza?"

Just then Carlos and James walked in the door, smiling and exhausted from the days workout session.

"Oh hey guys, whats up? How was the workout?"

"Oh it was just great man! Me and Carlos were ripping it up. With all the weight lifting, lap running, pool exercises and general stretching we must have gotten stronger for sure! I can feel it!" James answered in a confident tone.

"Good for you guys." Kendall complimented.

"Oh yeah, you should've seen us! I bet now we will have a much easier time doing the dance routines now." Carlos boasted.

"Oh I bet you will, I bet you will!" Logan laughed as he patted his friends back.

"So, who's up for pizza?" Kendall questioned.

"Uh, US!" Both James and Carlos answered.

Soon enough, the boys placed an order in and the pizza place delivered in just under an hour. With all the boys completely starving, the large pepperoni pizza was almost gone in a heartbeat. After eating all the delicious food, the boys sat back on the big cough and sat with full tummy's.

"Damn, that was good." Kendall sighed, letting out a tiny burp.

"Oh agreed, good choice." Logan licked his lips, while dapping his mouth with a napkin.

"Nothing but a nice pizza after a hard day." James added.

"Except maybe a few beers" Carlos joked.

"Yeah…true dat" Kendall agreed.

Sonner or later, after a whole day of TV night fun and relaxation, the time flew by and the boys once again headed off for bed.

Kendall met Logan in the hallway as the two entered Kendall's bedroom and thew themselfs down on Kendall's bed.

"You know, I think we should consider moving you into my room, I mean, I can take some stuff out and move it into your room and we can both your old room for storage." Kendall said as he brushed Logan's hair.

"Hmm, maybe. I guess I hate sleeping alone." Logan joked.

"Well, we should talk about it before we leave on the tour...ya know just becuase."

"All right Ken, we will talk about it tomorrow over breakfast...right now let's just sleep okay?"

With a loud yawn, Kendall agreed as he almost instantly fell asleep on the warm pillow which was Logan's chest.

Logan sighed as he closed his eyes, he felt so warm...so complete. Today definitly changed his life for the better, and things were looking nothing but up. The tour was a week away and so much had to be done before then, but nothing could bother or ruin this moment for the boys. Suddenly without realizing it, Logan drifted off asleep with his partner. Both were so exausted they were letting out the loudest snores imaginabe. The two once again slept in eachothers arms and like tradition, smiled in their deep sleeps. Tomorrow would bring a new day of hard work, new stories and new laughter. As the snores echoed, they were one with eachothers souls, and dreams aswell.

**_~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Authors Note ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*_**

Hi guys!  
_We are up to __**20**__ reviews, __**13 **__faves and __**29**__ follows!_

Each time I check in the numbers keep going up, thank you all so much!

Honestly, I know how late this is. I know I promised earlier chapters and I'm sorry, and I know you are all most likely sick of that excuse but I really hope you will still stick with me! I was on a vacation without internet for 14 days, and then when I got back my internet at home was messing up so bad I had to get another wireless router which took another week and a half. Writers block got me aswell but I kicked it in the butt with trying to finish this chapter.

I'm actually going on a nother mini vacation in a few days, but this one will be strictly shopping with flea markets and china town, so it wil be a fun filled 4 days! :D

On another note, i'm so sad BTR is finished on TV! :( I just finished watching the season 4 finale online (Becuase In Canada the newer episdoes are like a million years behind!) and wow, I was in tears! I've been trying to find the new CD 24/Seven in stories for a while now but I can't seem to find it anywhere in my small town! Hopefully i'll find it in Vancouver when I go! I hope they do a Season 5, but my hopes arn't getting up for it. I just hope the boys do good at whatever they choose to do. I'll always be a fan of them, especially Kendall. 3

I' promise for REAL this time I'll put ore time aside to crank out faster chapters. It's funny, in real life the BTR tour is just ending, but in my story a new one is just beginning. I hope this story is getting good, and i'm sorry if this chapter stunk. I tried really hard, so I hope it was okay! And I really hope the smut was aswell. NOT ALL THE CHAPTERS WILL HAVE SMUT, but every once and awhile for character development they will, I promise more in the future but not just a non stop porno with no plot. Sorry, story comes first! :)

_As always, please forgive spelling and grammer mistakes! :)_

_**~*~*~Special Thanks to the following reviewers:~*~*~ **_

**Thank you EVERYONE WHO READS! And a special few thanks to...**

- **Love Sparkle**  
(Honestly, thank you for all of your support. :) I'm sorry it took so long! More to come, I promise!

- **GrayAngel13  
**(I'm glad you are loving the upcoming chapters, it's honestly cool people can just come on and read some of my stories for fun. As always, thanks for the support!

**- Teddybear no1  
**(Thanks for follwing, it really means alot to me! Honestly you have some of the best fics on this site and it's an honor. Thank you so much! I hope I didn't scare you away with the sudden smut chapter!)

**REMINDER!  
leave a review and get featured plus a response!  
I love reading comments and I love chatting with you all!**

AND PLEASE GO CHECK OUT 'Teddybear no1' she has some great stories published, including one of my faves 'Caged Diamond'. Please go read and review her story aswell!

That's all from me for now, but feel free to private message me or email, or whatever if you wanna talk about anything BTR or fanfics in general. Thanks so much, love you all!

_**~DaiTymeDreams**_


End file.
